Mistakes, Mixups and Manipulations
by The Sin That Falls Angels
Summary: It's the alternate universe where not everything is as it seems. Who would have though Hogwarts was run by such a manipulative headmaster? A man who could turn the purist man into the devil himself? Harry finds the secrets of his world, a good Voldemort, cute Severus and an evil Dumbledore. Can Harry stop the true evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes, Mixups and Manipulations**  
**Chapter 1**

"NO!"

Yet again Harry had been awoken from his peaceful slumber. Nightmares regularly plagued his dreams, but none like this, this would turn his world upside down. Not only his world, the world, everyone's world.

He had been told that his dreams of Voldemort were true, if that was the case then there was a big chance that this was true also, and this seemed so much more real, somehow there was no doubting this one. There was only one way to find out...

* * *

"Professor, professor! Please, open the door.!" Harry found himself outside of the head of Slytherin's quarters, banging on the door, desperation in his every action.

"Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing, banging on my door at such a ridiculous time?" Severus sneered down at the boy who did nothing but added to the stress in his life.

"I-I had a-a dream, about Voldemort, could it possibly be true? Please sir, I need to know." Harry was panicked, surely, if anyone knew, it was the person who supposedly spied on the Dark Lord.

Severus looked straight into the panicked youths eyes, what was he supposed to do? He had not been instructed on how to deal with this. "Erm... come in Potter. Have a seat... erm... tell me, you know... what your dream was about?" He finished in a question, he had never acted without orders before, either from Tom or Dumbledore. What he hell was he supposed to do with an hysterical Potter?

Yes, Severus was a spy, he knew what he was told to do, his orders, he lived and breathed them, he had never been without them. However, he did not spy on the person most assumed. No, his role was most complicated.

Harry obeyed his potions professor, giving the man a worried glance as he walked past him. He had never seen the man so vulnerable, so nervous, it would have been quite compelling had he not been so scared.

"Speak Potter, what is the matter?" Severus tried to revert back to his usual tone, his worry not allowing to have the effect it usually had. He sounded more curious than snarky.

Harry started, the man's voice was not harsh, it was timid, cautious even… curious, it seemed as though he was somehow trying to revert to his usual self. "Well sir, I had a- a dream, about the Dark Lord, accept- accept, he wasn't evil. Could it be true sir, it seemed more realistic than the other dreams I have ever had about him. He was-was trying to talk himself into killing me, he thought-thinks it would be easier to stop Dumbledore if I am out of the picture. He has never wanted me dead, he never tried to kill me. Please sir, I need to know if it's true." Harry didn't care he was begging at the moment, he couldn't kill a man who wasn't evil, who was trying to fight for good. This was so confusing!

Severus froze. What to do? He needed advice, Tom wanted Harry out of the way to get to Dumbledore. But would Harry voluntarily move out of the way if he knew the truth? "Give me a minute. Don't move… please."

Severus tore from his sitting room, leaving a confused and nervous Harry behind.

"Tom! Tom!" Severus called through the floo to Riddle manor, hoping the man would hurry and tell him what the hell he should be doing.

Severus was in a near panic when Tom entered the room. "Oh Merlin, Severus what's the matter?" The form of Tom Riddle approached the shaking potions master before him, stroking the mans back to calm him as much as possible.

"Harry- it's Harry. He knows, he knows! He had a dream about you, he thinks it's true. He knows, or wants to know if you're good, or misunderstood. What do I do?" Severus spoke this so quickly it was only with a practiced ear that Tom could decipher what the man was saying to him. It would have been pointless asking Severus, the man whom he considered a child to repeat what he had said, the words wouldn't have come out any clearer either.

"Where is he now child?" His boy was so vulnerable, he had been since he rescued him from his horrible muggle father and ridiculously weak mother. But Severus was his and Tom loved him.

"In my quarters," Severus gasped out, "I asked him to wait. I know you were trying to talk yourself into killing him, but what if he can be of use? Tell me what to do. Please."

Tom could not believe the way his child had turned out, his gorgeous little boy had turned into quite the vulnerable adult. Severus could have been such a strong character, a strong man, but he was still a child, his child. "You did the right thing Severus. Tell Harry the truth, try and persuade him to come to me, to us. If he wishes for a meeting with me, set it up and let me know as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," he almost sagged with relief, but he had a job to do.

* * *

"Potter?" Severus returned to his rooms to find them empty. A feeling of dread coursed through him as he scanned the room for the teen, where could he have gone?

A tapping at his door bought him back to attention, he sprinted over and virtually ripped the thing from its hinges. "Potter! Where did you go?"

The lad paled, obviously unsure of his professor now he seemed to have regained his former personality. "Erm... I needed the toilet, and I couldn't find you, and I didn't want to use yours- you know - without permission. I-" The boy was babbling.

"It's ok, I'm sorry. Please come in, we have much to discuss." Severus cut him off, mildly amused at how much Harry reminded him of himself when he thought he was in trouble with Tom. Not that he ever was, but the mind's a funny thing - especially when it disconnects itself from the mouth.

The boy who apparently didn't survive the killing curse followed Severus into his rooms, settling himself back on the sofa, he waited for his professor to settle himself before bombarding the man with questions. "So... sir. Is- is it true?" Damn his stupid stutter.

Severus took a deep breath, his actions now could be the turning point of the world, the false, cruel world they lived in. "Yes, it is."

"How?" Harry's voice was little more than whisper.

"By false miracles and delusions... Harry, not everything is as it seems." Severus sighed, how was he going to explain his position, the real Tom, what Dumbledore had been up to... and the extent it went to.

"Will you tell me?" There was a pleading in the young mans voice that Severus would never be able to say no to, it was almost... alluring.

"I shall tell you what I can." Severus conceded.

They spoke until the early hours of the morning, Severus telling Harry all he could, all he knew and the reasoning he assumed from it. Harry for the most part, had taken it well, he had listened, taken in everything that Severus had told him and asked constructive questions. It turned out that Harry had had his suspicions about Dumbledore for a while, ever since fifth year when he had not taught him occlumency, had not trained him.

What he was told made sense to an extent. Voldemort never tried to kill him as a child, apparently. He was already a spirit by then, ripped from his body by a spell from Dumbledore that was supposed to kill him, or even if someone did try to kill him. When Voldemort was ripped from his body, he did in fact become insane. The pain had driven him so far from reality that it wasn't until he was bought back to his body by Harry blood, Wormtail's flesh and his father's bone did he begin to regain his sanity. Not to mention at the time he thought Harry was going to be the next Dark Lord, something was said about it in some prophecy.

He never asked Quirrell to house him in his body, Quirrell had done the spell himself, causing Voldemort to be attached. Quirrell had hoped to get the power Voldemort possessed by having him attached to him. The man was dying anyway and wanted to get to the philosophers stone to try and save himself from the disease he had picked up from travelling.

After the forth year Voldemort had been determined to get the prophecy made about himself and Harry, for there was a prophecy, but nobody knows what it was. When Harry didn't even attempt to kill Voldemort, Voldemort determined that Harry must not have been dark. Surely a dark wizard would have killed or, if not used some other dark curse, not just merely attempt to disarm. He did not want Harry at the Ministry, he was shocked to see him there. He had sent his fellows down to see if the way was clear and then Voldemort was going to go and fetch the prophecy himself.

Last year was a fiasco, he wanted to take over Hogwarts, he wanted to finally free the school from the most manipulative headmaster the school had seen, but somehow, he had been thwarted. The headmaster had left the school rendering the journey a waste. All the young Malfoy lads efforts going to waste, not to mention the few followers that had gone through to help had been thwarted by none other than Harry Potter. It was at this time, and only at this time that Voldemort had started thinking he would have to kill Harry to get Dumbledore.

It seemed so unbelievable, but somehow Harry knew it was true. "But, sir, how did the images get into my head if he didn't put them there?" Now he just wanted answers.

Severus sighed. "I do not know Harry, all I know is what I have been told, what I have seen. I am not trusted completely by Dumbledore, he thinks he has me convinced that Tom is evil, it does not make him trust me completely though. He could have been drugging you, or putting you under some kind of spell."

"I guess it would have to be a slow acting hallucinogenic, he was nowhere near me when I had that vision of Sirius, I was in my History of Magic exam." Harry frowned in thought, not noticing Severus' scowl.

"Harry, there are no slow acting hallucinogenic, not any that would control what you saw. Someone would have to have put a spell on you." Severus was not going to lie to Harry, he may have had to be mean to the boy before, but now he didn't have to now, he was even under orders not to. Not that he had ever wanted to, but an order was an order.

"But then... who?" Harry wondered aloud.

"It could have been anyone in that hall," Severus told him.

Harry's eyes widened, "do you think Ron... or Hermione?"

"It is a possibility."

Harry gulped and nodded his head. "So you are really a spy for Voldemort. "He was obviously trying to change the conversation until he could sort out his thoughts, Severus didn't mind, he could cope with Harry knowing everything, especially now he knew he wasn't going to be the next Dark Lord, now he wasn't going to be Dumbledore's.

"Yes."

"How did you end up coming to Dumbledore?"

"It is a long story, but I will shorten it. Tom saved me from my parents when I was younger, my father was abusive, my mother was weak. Tom put me through Hogwarts, he taught me everything I know. When Dumbledore cast that spell on him I was caught by him and bought to the castle, he had me under the imperious curse for a while, he made me work as his potions master. Eventually I fought the curse but still did as the man said. I had nothing else." Severus drew a well needed breath, it was hard to talk about this, but somehow he knew Harry would never use it against him. "When you came back from the graveyard I knew I had my dad back, I knew I had to make sure he was ok. I helped him, fixed his mind with legilimency." Severus said the last as though he was proud of himself for it, like a child that had been praised.

Harry was in awe of the man, he was endearing and Harry wanted nothing more than to look after him, maybe that is what Voldemort had seen in him.

"What happened when you fixed him?"

Severus looked down at his shoes. "To begin with he thought he had lost me, he thought I was Dumbledore's, but I will never be Dumbledore's." He looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Dumbledore is evil, I will never be his. Tom asked me to stay at Hogwarts, I would be safe and be able to pass on any information about Dumbledore to him, and of course, you." Severus smirked, "of course I never got to find much about you, Dumbledore told me to be horrible to you. I had to obey." There was almost a plea in Severus' voice to the end, he wanted Harry to understand, he needed him to understand.

Harry was gob smacked, Dumbledore had ordered Snape to be horrible to him. "I understand," he finally managed to squeak out. Harry shook his head. "Why does Voldemort look the way he does if he isn't Dark?"

Severus again looked at his feet. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that Harry," he told the boy honestly.

Harry took a deep breath, "my world has already been turned on its head, please, just tell me."

"Your father tried to curse me when I was younger, he tried to turn me into a snake, permanently." Severus' voice was hollow, it was a difficult memory for him to remember, he was the reason Tom, his dad, looked the way he did and he knew it would be just as difficult for Harry to hear it, he didn't want to cause Harry pain, but he didn't want to lie to him either. "Tom got in the way of the curse and put a shield up, it contained the majority of the curse but still transfigured him."

Harry's mouth was agape. "Wh-what h-happened to my-my d-dad? Was he punished?"

Severus snorted, "of course not, your father got away with everything, even nearly killing me."

"He didn't get punished for that!" He knew the story of Snape going to see Lupin when he had been transformed. A ridiculous 'joke' that his father and Sirius had decided to play, Snape would be dead now were it not for his father getting cold feet at the last minute.

"I want to meet him."

Severus nodded, he knew exactly who Harry was talking about, "very well, but tomorrow, or should I say later." He corrected glancing at the clock over his mantelpiece, "get some sleep, we will go in the morning, later in the morning. It's a good job it's the weekend."

Severus conjured the teen a blanket and pillow before leaving for his room. He would send a quick message to Tom before going to sleep himself. He would want to prepare for the arrival of Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Relief coursed through his veins as an image of himself, very much alive and very much well, swam before his eyes. He would not be dying, there was no need for him to be killed, he had not been brain washed, he was not evil, he was not going to get in the way of Dumbledore. He watched as his dream self and Tom Riddle shook hands and began their plan to mould the wizarding world to perfection.

"Harry, it's time to wake up, come on."

The not usually gentle voice of Severus Snape came drifting through the veil of sleep, bringing him back to the realm of the conscious. "Mmmm, Professor?" Harry stirred slowly, the relief that he felt still running through him, he wasn't going to be killed, at least not by Voldemort, things were looking up.

"Yes Harry?"

"My scar doesn't hurt. Why doesn't it hurt? When I usually have dreams of Voldemort it hurts." Harry's voice was a mix of confusion, relief and weariness, he was still unsure of his professor's strange behaviour.

"I may be wrong, but I think that maybe those dreams were not the ones that you were receiving from Tom. I think that when you dream about him without your scar hurting you are receiving proper visions." Severus informed him.

"Oh. So the one where he was brushing your hair for you was a real one then? I thought it was a strange dream." Harry blurted out the sentence before he had time to stop himself, his sleep deprived brain not quite in the right gear for working.

"Yes," Severus blushed, just a tint of pink covering his high cheek bones. It was obvious that Snape was not the man he thought he was, this Snape was a lot more vulnerable and fragile, he needed caring for, something he found extremely intriguing and for some reason, wanting to give.

Harry joined in blushing when he realised he was staring at Snape, finding the man stunning with colour on his cheeks. Severus cleared his throat, "hmm... yes, well, shall we go? We can have food when we get there, it's much better than what is prepared here anyway. Oh, and Harry, don't call him Voldemort, it was a stupid nickname that Dumbledore made up for him, he hates it."

* * *

Severus stepped through the flames, grabbing Harrys hand, pulling him along with him, not realising how much he enjoyed the contact until it was gone as he let go at the other end. "Severus child, Harry, I'm glad you came, it is so nice to meet you when I'm here fully in both body and mind." Volde- Tom- whatever Harry was supposed to call this man walked up to Severus, wrapping him in a hug, Severus reciprocating. "Severus have you eaten this morning? What about you, Harry?"

"No, we haven't. I told Harry we could eat here. That is ok isn't it?" Asked Severus, his eyes going wide, thinking he may have made a mistake.

"Of course it's ok child." Tom soothed Severus, stroking his long dark hair, "you know I would not deny you. You know your hair feels so much more healthy since you have stopped listening to that blithering fool about hair care products."

Harry was in awe, it was one thing to see Severus being treated like this in a dream, but in reality it was something else entirely. Severus was blushing again, obviously he was embarrassed by the way he was being treated in front of him. Harry gave him a kind smile, one full of understanding and happiness for the man. Harry knew what it was like to need comfort, he had it, might still have it from his friends. Hermione had always been good for him like that, although she always needed to know what was happening in return.

Severus blushed more, his whole face lighting up at Harry's approval. "Well shall we move this into the dining room? I bet you two are hungry." Came the strange, high pitched, yet kind voice of Tom Riddle.

Harry followed Severus and Tom out of the floo room, taking in his surroundings for the first time. The room that they had flooed into was small and cosy, a small cabinet stood to the side containing various bottles of what seemed to be alcohol and two settees stood not far from the fire. It was basic and comfortable, decorated in warm red-brown colours and beige.

As he followed Tom and Severus, he couldn't help but compare his impressions of the two that he had before yesterday. He had always thought Severus was cold and hard, unloving and uncaring. What he could see here was a man who needs love and care and attention, someone who needs to be looked after. And Voldemor-Tom, Tom was a father, a man who cared, the hatred that burned in his eyes when he was reincarnated no longer existed, the strange red eyes still shone, but with passion, love and a sadness that was deep. These people could not be evil. How had he not realised it before?

The hallway was short, shorter than Harry expected it to be, the house that they had landed in seemed to be one of the smaller manors lying about the country. Harry found his eyes wandering to everything, the halls were decorated in the same woods and beige colours that were in the small floo room, pictures lined the halls of quite a few people but mainly Severus and Tom, even one at Severus' graduation, the two standing side by side prior to the spell that caused Tom's permanent transfiguration.

"How do you like my home Harry?" Tom asked over his shoulder, a small, knowing smile gracing his features.

Harry dragged his wondering eyes to face his ex-nemesis. "It is beautiful, Sir. But not at all what I was expecting."

Tom's smile grew a little, "yes I can just imagine the things that were running through your mind, perhaps some creaky wooden doors, high cold ceilings and walls; probably in some fetching grey, stone colour, maybe a couple of shackles and torture chambers?" He laughed at his own jokes but quickly grew serious. "I have never been like that Harry, I am glad you have found out the truth and I will be more than happy to answer your questions, the ones that I can anyway."

Harry nodded, "thank you sir."

"Please Harry, call me Tom."

* * *

The food was beautifully cooked, not too much set out, but enough to fill you up to the right level; an amazing feat for house elves. Harry chose not to ask questions throughout the meal, but to sit and observe the interactions between Tom and Severus. Severus could obviously function for himself but was so self conscious and had such a low self esteem he needed the reassurances. He often looked at Tom when he did simple things, like helping himself to more food or drink, or asking questions.

Tom had obviously never had children of his own, although Harry could not think of why that was. Maybe the spell hit him before he could decide to have any, but Severus was obviously his son in all but blood. The way Tom treated the man, someone would think he was made out of diamond or platinum, or some other beautifully rare substance. Harry could easily see why.

Severus' head was resting on the 'Dark Lords' shoulder, said 'Dark Lord' was running his fingers through the midnight locks surrounding his face. Severus' cheeks were still tinted pink at Harry's observing, he must have become uncomfortable because he decided to break the silence. "Harry you haven't asked any questions," the man pointing out, looking up to his father figure to make sure it was ok that he spoke. Getting a small smile in return, he relaxed into Toms shoulder.

"I have been trying to take it all in." Harry told them honestly, "this is very new. Do you really not hate me?" He shot at Tom.

Tom took a deep breath, "no Harry, I have never hated you. How could I hate a baby? I was not myself in that graveyard, and for what little it's worth, I apologize for what I did to you."

Harry nodded, "what about in the department of mysteries? Bella, Lucius, the others that tried to kill me?"

"They were trying to get the prophecy for me, they would do anything to get it, they would never truly harm anyone, not enough to kill them." Harry went to open his mouth to protest, "Bella is a different story" he continued, obviously knowing what Harry was about to say. "She was not supposed to get out, she was turned insane shortly after my demise and sent to Azkaban, I believe she was sent insane the same time Frank and Alice were, but at least she can still speak, Bella is very strong. We try to keep her as happy as possible, but we can't send her to St Mungo's, they would kill her as she slept. Most of the time she is very sane, a child in some ways. She needs love and comfort just like us all." Tom was saddened, it came out in his every syllable, his body and eyes.

Harry quieted, a lot of things were falling into place now, like why the 'death eaters' didn't just separate them all and kill them one by one until they had the prophecy. They were cornered, it was possible. Only Bella used an unforgivable, Lucius and the others never did, and they couldn't guarantee who actually cast what in the battle. If Bella was in fact insane, he could indeed overlook Sirius being killed because of her, a child in battle would have been terrified.

"Please excuse me." Came Severus voice, working Harry back to conscious thought, "bathroom." He explained.

Harry and Tom nodded, Harry absentmindedly, Tom in reassurance that it was fine for Severus to go. As the door clicked a world weary sigh escaped Toms lips. "I love him, you know." Harry gaped, it was obvious that Tom loved Severus, but to hear it from his lips was something new entirely. "I would give anything for him, he is my son. Not biologically, but that doesn't matter, not in here," he told Harry, his hand resting over his own heart. Tom turned his gaze from the door Severus had just left through to look Harry straight in the eye. "He needs someone to look after him. He has no one at Hogwarts to do that, I hate not knowing whether he is safe or not.

"He likes you. I can tell, the way he blushes when you watch him, when you smile at him, he likes you," he repeated.

Harry didn't know what to say, what to do. Severus was very endearing to him, very attractive, he had thought more than once tonight. Had wished he could be the one caring for Severus, to be able to run his fingers through his hair, to comfort him, even if he didn't understand it he could not deny it. "I-"

"Don't know what to say?" Tom smirked, "then don't say anything, listen.

"Severus is a good man, he was beaten into obedience since he was born. He would only follow orders when I took him, it took an age to get him to eat and drink when he wanted to, to sleep when he wanted to. He was getting better before I went. He started speaking when he wanted to, he stopped asking if it was ok for him to speak as much as he used to, stopped asking if he could ask questions.

"He still does that a lot, it is not often that he will speak without asking first, if at all. What you saw today was rare and I wonder if it is because of you, whether you could help him." Tom looked at Harry as though searching for the depths of his soul, searching for answers to the universe.

"I would like to help him, but I can't see him allowing that." Harry spoke truthfully, how would his potions professor react to being helped by his least favourite student?

"He will do as I ask, and he won't be bothered by it, he likes you." Tom frowned, "things will have to stay the same between you in public of course, but when you are alone or here, that would be different." Harry nodded, unsure of what he was letting himself in for but determined all the same. "You will love him and he will love you. Please take care of him Harry, I know it is a lot to ask, you are young after all. But Severus means the world to me, this is one of the most difficult things I have ever had to do. He is my son, do not hurt him, be there for him, please."

Tom was begging him. Tom. Was. Begging. Him. The events of the day really were something else. "I won't, I promise. I'll help." Harry found himself saying.

It was a few minutes later that Severus entered the room. "Are you ok child?" Tom asked, concern shadowing his features.

"Yes, I'm ok. Thank you." Severus spoke cautiously, unsure of himself.

"Come and take a seat child, I will explain to Harry what we are actually fighting for."

The next hour was filled with Tom's plans for the wizarding world, making Harry's head spin. Tom didn't want muggles dead and 'mudblood's' left out of wizarding society, he wanted muggleborns and muggle raised children to be taken from their families, or at least occasionally sent to a wizarding family to be integrated into the wizarding society. He wanted the old wizarding traditions to remain the same, and he wanted wizarding children to not be harmed like he, Severus and Harry were. He believed that at the first sign of accidental magic, a child should be watched, at the first sign of abuse, they should be taken away and their parents memories wiped. Apparently there should be a lot more muggleborns witches and wizards attending Hogwarts but because of it not being forced to go to Hogwarts, a lot still remained in the muggle world, doing accidental magic and being hidden away, beaten or worse. Hermione and Colin were a couple of the lucky ones, even Harry, Severus and Tom were relatively lucky in comparison.

Apparently Dumbledore then set up this pureblood mania idea and put it on Tom or 'Lord Voldemort' so he wouldn't seem to be the one behind it all. Only the raids where people had gone missing were Toms fault, he admitted it openly. The one's where random children or 'muggles' went missing, he usually found an abused child or adult and took them away from their families. He was always the one to wipe the muggles memories, not the Ministry.

The ones where people were murdered were not his. Through Severus he had received some information as to where the raids were occurring or going to occur. In these cases Tom had stepped in and taken the people away who were being targeted. It didn't work all of the time, sometimes Dumbledore was too quick or Severus didn't receive the information until it was too late but the people they did rescue were put in a very magically protected area, under a huge range of enchantments.

As they were preparing to leave Tom walked up to Harry, holding out his hands. "Please come and see me again Harry, it has been brilliant talking to you. I am glad we have been able to make amends."

Harry allowed his hands to be taken. "I will Tom, thank you for your hospitality."

"Severus." Tom spoke his name with so much love and passion it made Harry's heart want to cry, "my son, take care of yourself, I am only a floo call away. Harry has said he will help take care of you for me, if you need anything and can't come to me then ask him and he will do his best."

Severus nodded giving his father a hug, tears swimming in his beautiful eyes. "Thank you." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Harry stepped/stumbled from the floo, he moved to the side, waiting for Severus. He had left first, allowing the man some time with his father without him being there. Unsure of what to do he went and waited for the man on the settee, lost in a bubble of thoughts.

"Harry?" Severus' timid voice came from the fire.

"I'm here." Harry answered, still unsure of what to do, Severus looked the same. Oh right, I have to be in control. "Why don't you come sit with me?"

Severus came over, still unsure, he sat next to Harry on the settee, looking anywhere but at the teen. "Can I call you Severus, when were alone, or with Tom?" Harry asked the man.

"I'd like that." Severus admitted a little shyly.

"Good, we still need to be the same in front of everyone else though. In public, we still need to be teacher and student, still need to pretend that we hate each other." Severus nodded, seeming tense. "Severus look at me." Harry's heart ached as huge onyx eyes looked away from him, tears swimming in there depths. "Severus look at me." The man turned his head a little to the side, not completely looking. Harry took his chin, gently steering his face to look at him. "None of it will matter. None of it will mean anything, I will still care for you and I know you won't mean any of it either. If you have any doubts or worries, come to me. Give me detention so I have no choice, ok?"

Severus' eyes shone, "ok," he whispered.

Harry took the man into his arms, not quite comprehending why this was so easy for him to do, why it was so natural, comfortable. He had never cared for anyone like this in his life, he had never wanted to, but Severus seemed to fit so naturally to him. "Even if you just want some company Severus, please let me know, l will try my hardest to be here for you." He told the man as he nuzzled into his neck.

...

Harry watched everyone closely during the next week, trying to fathom who was on Dumbledore's side, who knew the real Dumbledore, who was working for him, really working for him, not just in the cover up of the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone seemed to be different now he knew what he was looking for. His friends acted strangely when they thought he wasn't looking or listening, often talking amongst themselves and abruptly stopping when he came nearby. Ginny was as clingy as ever, he had split up with her last year, saying he needed a break and didn't want to be close with anyone in case it caused Voldemort to attack them. It had not stopped her from trying to attach herself to him at every turn, she had even gone as far now as to start wearing more revealing clothes, having her underwear on show, bending over in front of him unnecessarily. It really was disgusting.

Dumbledore's twinkle didn't seem as grandfatherly anymore, it seemed to be more of a 'I know things that are beyond your wildest imagination' kind of twinkle. Shame he didn't know that Harry knew the truth. McGonagall seemed different as well, her harsh demeanour seemed to be only that, it seemed like when she was being caring that was the act, not vice versa. She was a cold woman, uncaring and unkind. Flitwick seemed oblivious and happy, same as Sprout, but there was could be layers to them both, he knew now that not everything was as it seemed.

Harry didn't spend as much time as he wanted to with Severus, he had only managed to see him once this week, fortunately he had a plan. He had potions this morning and hoped Severus got his note before he got to potions.

Harry crept out of the great hall quickly and quietly, he knew what he was about to do was dangerous, quite stupidly so, but it would be worth it if Severus got the hint. He opened the room to potions classroom quietly, hoping that Severus was still eating and silently worked his way to the store cupboard, looking at all of the ingredients that were similar. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, spelling them to write what he told them.

"Right, Monkshood swapped with wolfsbane." The quill wrote the sentence, "Moth wings and butterfly wings." The scratching of the quill confirmed that it was still writing. "Bee sting and billywig sting. Gleam blossom root pulp and juniper root pulp. Cod eggs and frogs eggs." The list went on and on as Harry changed the labels around on the potions ingredients that looked identical to each other, not many of the students would care to check, assuming that the potions master would indeed know what he was doing. To be fair he did, it was Harry that was making the mix-ups. Only the prepared ingredients were messed with, or ingredients such as eggs that were very difficult to see the difference between.

…

Hi Severus,  
I haven't had much time to spend with you this week, what with my 'friends' being as nosy as they are, I'm sorry but I want to make it up to you.  
I'm planning a surprise for class, it's nothing personal but should earn me detention for a good few months or so, say at least three nights a week? It's up to you if you want to make it longer or more often or both of course, I'll argue and sulk in class, but I'll really look forward to seeing you tonight.  
You will need to do a little detective work, try casting "pasosrevelotempo" on each of us individually and you will know it was me. I'll sit at the back of the class with Ron and Hermione, so you'll have to cast it on one of them first to stop it looking suspicious. When you catch me throw a few insults and keep me after class, I will sort out what I have wronged. I'd tell you but it would ruin the surprise. Don't worry, everything will be safe.

Harry

PS: the spell will cause footprints on the floor to show where I have been walking, the brighter footsteps will be where I have trodden recently. If you use Ron or Hermione first it will be a perfect example to the class.

Severus gulped. What could Harry be planning? And what would he have to put right? He hoped Harry knew what he was doing, but then again, if it meant seeing him more often, Severus really didn't care, he had grown fond of the young man.

...

Severus entered his classroom and looked around cautiously. Everything seemed to be ok, there was a trace of Harry's magic about the place, but he chose to ignore it, it was probably part of his… whatever he was doing. It seemed to be a charm of some sort, a protection one… maybe?

As the clock struck nine he opened his classroom door with a flick of his wand. "Enter."

The class filed in, looking the same as ever, idiotic and gormless. When Harry entered he looked the same as ever, but somehow more breathtaking than usual, Severus wanted him. "Today we will be brewing a silencing draught." He waved his wand. "Instructions are on the board, don't mess up."

Harry glanced at Severus giving him a small smile, then turned his attention to the board. His smile grew, over half of the ingredients listed had been swapped for something, with any luck the cauldrons would explode and with the semi neutralising spell he had put over the classroom, whatever would have been created would not have its normal effects, just a mild version that wouldn't last very long.

Harry began getting to work, all Severus would have to do was cast a spell to show the footprints of people who had been in here, when he would see that Harry had been in here twice today, he would know that it was Harry who had done it.

His pulse began to race as the students started making their potions, he would have to do his too or he would look a little too suspicious. Sighing he got started, putting a base in of watered down armadillo bile (supposed to be horklump juice).

Half an hour later and about five incorrect potions ingredients, the first cauldron exploded, causing half of the class to scream, for once it wasn't Neville Longbottom's but Pansy Parkinson's. Harry glanced at Severus and shook his head slightly, this was not the time for Severus to get angry, not get.

"Clean your mess up Miss Parkinson, I fail to see-"

BOOM! Another cauldron exploded, followed by another, and another, and another. Harry looked wide eyed around the class, nodding slightly, telling Severus it was, in fact, time to become angry. Unfortunately he didn't have the chance for a few more minutes as the rest of the cauldrons exploded, spewing mess everywhere.

"Enough!" Severus raised his voice over the mayhem, quieting the class in an instant. "Any of you that are harmed come here, the rest of you, do not dare to move."

As the few in the class came forward with burns or bruises, nothing too painful, it was mainly the Slytherin's that walked to the front. The rest of the class, mainly Gryffindor (they hadn't got as far in the potion) looked on in apprehension. Who would do such a thing? Either somebody very brave or someone with a death wish.

"Does anybody care to own up?" Asked Severus, his eyes glinting angrily. "No? What a shame, I guess this will have to be done the hard way, pasosrevelotempo." He pointed his wand at Hermione, causing pink footsteps to illuminate across the room, showing she had only been in recently and nowhere other than where she was supposed to be. "Finite. So not you Miss Granger. What about you Mr Weasley? Pasosrevelotempo!" He called, this time with his wand on Ron, showing his recent footsteps through the classroom in maroon. Harry gulped, feigning dread as Snape pointed his wand at him. "Pasosrevelotempo."

Harry's recent footsteps through the class were revealed in bright gold, his earlier steps in a more dull yellow. Harry gulped again, knowing he needed to put on a good show of being caught, his eyes widened as Severus' face paled. He had told Severus he had a plan, but maybe this was a bit too far.

"Potter stay behind." Severus' voice was cold fury, the North Pole was warm compared to Severus' voice in that instant. "Class dismissed."

Harry stayed frozen to his seat until the last of the students walked out. "I'm sorry, maybe I went a little too far, I just wanted a reason to see you more often." Harry took out his wand causing Severus to flinch. "Severus I am not going to hurt you silly. I am going to tidy up like I said I would." With a wave of his wand Harry had the classroom as spotless as it was before he entered it that morning. He quickly went over to the stores and put all the labels back in the correct places.

"Severus, come here." The man looked so down trodden, so helpless. "I'm sorry." Harry told him, taking the man into his arms, stroking his hair lovingly. "You did brilliant, you know and I have next period off, so I can stay here with you if you want."

Severus nodded, "I'd like that," he told Harry in a small voice.

"Come, let's sit down." Harry took Severus' hand, leading him back to his desk where he transfigured his chair into a settee just big enough for the two of them to sit on. He wanted Severus close to him.

"Harry?" Severus had curled into Harry's side, his voice becoming muffled in the teens neck.

"Yes?" Harry stroked Severus' long black locks, causing the man to practically purr.

"Why did you make them all explode?"

"I wanted to be in trouble for a long time." Harry told him, giving him a small squeeze. "I wanted to be able to definitely come and see you, no questions asked. I wasn't able to do that this week, now I can. Did I upset you?"

"I don't like loud noises, or screaming." Severus admitted, his hands curling into Harry's robes.

"Oh Severus I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I have you now." Harry kicked himself for not thinking, for not knowing. "It was the only thing I could think of, but everything's ok now. It won't happen again."

Severus drew in a deep breath and allowed himself to be comforted by Harry, his Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Severus, I have a surprise for you." Harry called through the man's rooms.

Severus entered, coming from his bathroom. "What is it?" He asked a little wearily, last time Harry had surprised him twenty cauldrons had exploded.

"Here." Harry held out a box to him, it was plain, black but beautiful. "Well open it!" Harry told him, practically bouncing on the spot.

Severus opened the box and gasped. "Harry, I can't accept this." It was beautiful, a small pendant on a delicate but masculine chain stared up at him. Surely Harry had made a mistake, he would take it back, that could never be meant for him.

"Of course you can." Harry told him, obviously already expecting this reaction. "Look at this," he told him, pointing to the little numbers around the outside. "These are to tell me if you want to see me any other time. I have one exactly the same as you, if you change the numbers on yours then mine will warm up and change. It works the opposite was too, if I change mine, yours will warm up instead though." Harry explained, taking the necklace form the box, fastening it around Severus' neck. "If you're in trouble just hold onto the pendant and call my name, my pendant will burn and I will be able to apparate to you. It works in a similar way to a portkey."

"I don't know what to say," admitted Severus, his voice full of emotion.

"Just promise you will never take it off, at least willingly."

"I promise." Severus' voice was sincere, he never wanted to take it off, if Tom wanted to see it then he would have to look at it while he was wearing it, or ask Harry.

Severus shifted nervously on the spot, he wanted to thank Harry and not just with words, but he didn't know how. "What is it Severus?" Harry voice was kind and gentle, it always was.

"I want to thank you." Severus admitted, a little nervously, "but I don't know how."

"You don't need to Severus, but I can assure you anything you do will not be unwelcome."

Severus approached Harry a little nervously, slowly wrapping his arms around the young man's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. He was relieved when Harry didn't push him away, choosing to hold him back instead. He knew he was Harry's, he would do whatever Harry wanted and Harry would care for him, give him what he needed. He wanted more from Harry but didn't want to push, he let go of the young man and asked if he wanted to join him on the settee.

Of course Harry wouldn't deny Severus anything. He walked over to the settee, making himself comfortable as Severus sat next to him, curling into his side. Severus cautiously started inching his arms around Harry, preying that the young man would not stop him or turn him away. When Harry didn't he became a little more brave, encircling Harry in his arms. He nuzzled his head into Harry's neck, inhaling his scent, a scent that made Severus melt.

Harry knew he shouldn't be effected by what Severus was doing, but somehow he couldn't prevent the flutter in his stomach as Severus held him. He had the feeling that Severus wasn't this comfortable with a lot of people, just his dad. He felt honoured to have this man trust him, care for him so much. A tingle ran through him as Severus nuzzled his neck, without any conscious thought Harry bought his lips to Severus' head, placing a gentle kiss to his temple.

Severus' eyes fluttered open at the contact, he wasn't expecting Harry to kiss him, even in a platonic way. He wanted it, oh how he wanted it, he wanted more. He bought his face up, staring into the intoxicatingly bright green eyes of Harry, drinking in the worried expression on the young mans face. Severus gave a nervous smile, ensuring Harry it was ok, he was happy for Harry to kiss him.

At Severus smile Harry's heart fluttered. Such a beautiful expression on such a beautiful face. Harry bought his hand up to caress Severus' cheek, butterflies taking over his stomach as the man leaned into the touch. He wanted to kiss him, but would it be too much? "Is this ok?" Harry whispered, hoping he wasn't taking things too far, he didn't want to scare Severus, nor did he want to take advantage.

"Yes," came the whispered reply. Severus' voice was shaky, but he was sure, he wanted Harry, he wanted Harry to want him. He leaned in a little, hoping Harry would take the hint, cuddling the young man was one thing, Harry had held him lots of times, all he was doing was reciprocating. But hugging was one thing, actually kissing him was another thing altogether.

Severus' heart fluttered as Harry's fingers caressed his cheek, his lips. "Severus," the young lad breathed, staring into the night like orbs. Severus' heart was beating painfully in his chest as he heard Harry say his name, he closed his eyes as Harry leaned in towards him. "Are you sure?"

Severus nodded, not opening his eyes, "yes." He had never been more sure in his life, he had never wanted anyone so much.

Harry's heart clenched when he heard Severus' answer, would Tom murder him for kissing his son? Harry stopped caring when the beautiful, midnight eyes met his own, pleading evident in them. Yes, Harry would give this man everything he wanted and so much more. He slowly closed the gap between them, giving Severus chance to change his mind if he wished to.

The kiss was soft and lovely, gentle but brief. Harry didn't want to scare Severus and Severus didn't want to ask for more, he knew he was lucky receiving what he had.

"If at any time this is too much for you, you must tell me. Do you understand?" Harry voice was firm, almost an order and Severus knew not to disobey.

"Yes." Severus was overjoyed, did this mean it would happen again? The last time he had been kissed, God the last time he did anything... he shuddered to think. But that was different, Harry is different.

"Good," came the whispered reply and Severus found himself graced with another brief kiss, firmer this time, and a little longer, his body then being pulled firmly against Harry as the young man held him tight and close. Severus closed his eyes, once again nuzzling into Harry's neck, practically purring, the feeling of elation and contentment searing through his veins.

...

Monday morning, about seven weeks after Harry had given Severus the necklace, an unexpected surprise in the shape of a beautiful tawny owl landed before him, baring his leg. Harry was confused, he only ever received mail from people he knew, any fan mail or reporters letters got sent to two separate boxes under his bed for him to look through at his leisure. House elves really were amazing. Curiously, Harry removed the letter from the owls leg, offering anything from his plate she wanted.

Harry,  
It has been an age since we last met. I am very much hoping that you will do me the courtesy of having dinner with me Wednesday night, Severus will also be in attendance. Please send a reply with Leola.  
Yours  
Tom  
PS: this letter has been spelled to look like a receipt, I hope you have no grudges buying your friends chocolate for Christmas if they see this.

Harry smirked as he wrote out his reply in the affirmative. Could Tom already know about him and Severus? Of course Severus had probably told him, not that Harry would expect him to keep a secret, especially not from his dad. It didn't prevent him fearing for his life though. He understood what Severus did to a person, once you got to know him, the real him, you would do anything for him. He was so precious, a gift, an angel, it would physically hurt to see any harm befall him.

Quickly noticing the time, he scurried to his first lesson.

...

The next few days seemed to pass in strange lurches and agonizing lulls. Wednesday night seemed to take both and era and no time at all to come around. Eventually though, Harry found himself stood before Severus' fire, ready and waiting for Severus so they could depart in the swirling mass of green flame together.

Tom, just like last time, was waiting for them in the same chamber, a grin lighting his face as Harry and Severus came into view.

"I hear you have been trying very hard to keep my son happy." Tom told Harry as he took Severus into his arms. "You have done a very good job, I thank you." Tom's eyes twinkled as he saw the way Harry looked at Severus, yes, he had been right to ask for Harry's help. The boy cared for Severus a great deal. "Come, dinner will be served shortly and I want to hear of your exploits in potions. Severus never told me exactly what you did."

Harry explained the entire situation and even Severus had to admit he was impressed, even if he was a little embarrassed that it was because of him the whole thing occurred. Tom was ecstatic, he really had found someone worthy of Severus. The lengths the young man had gone to for his Severus.

Tom frowned as he caught sight of something around Severus' neck, he had never given Severus jewellery before. "Dear child, what is that you're wearing?" Tom asked, voice careful, he did not wish to upset Severus.

There was no reason to worry, at the mention of the necklace Severus' face split into a huge grin. "Harry got it for me," he told the older man, causing himself and Harry to blush.

"Oh?" Was Tom's reply, maybe Harry cared more than he thought to be giving Severus something so special.

"Yes Sir, I mean Tom. I bought the necklace but spelled it myself. Do you see the numbers on the outside, if Severus changes his they will change mine and cause it to heat up a little to get my attention. It will let me know when he wants me or needs me." Harry told the man, burning a brilliant crimson.

"That's not all it does!" Severus exclaimed, beaming at Harry. He was obviously excited to be talking about his very precious gift. "Harry's spelled it so that if I am ever in any trouble all I need to do is hold it and call Harry. His will burn and he will be able to apparate to me."

If possible, Harry turned an even brighter shade of red. "And you will be able to apparate say, even into Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded, he understood where Tom was coming from, it really did seem an extraordinary bit of magic. "Yes, it crosses portkey magic with apparation magic and therefore overrides them both."

"That is an extraordinary feat."

"Thank you."

"I can see why Dumbledore wanted you around, you are a most powerful wizard Harry." The blush that had began to fade on Harry's cheeks returned full force, not at all helped by the fact that Severus was staring at him as though he created the world. "I do not mean to embarrass you Harry, I have just learned to speak my mind as of late. The truth should always be spoken, no matter how people may take it. The world is not a place for half or exaggerated truths. Anybody who does not wish to speak it should not speak at all."

The meal continued with small talk of Harry's other exploits in school, his late night wanderings, setting up the Defence group, the tri-wizard tournament (which Tom again apologized profusely for), the Chamber of Secrets (which Tom knew about and accessed, but never set the basilisk on anyone, that had happened when he was trying to talk to the spiders in the forest, ensuring them that the basilisk would not harm them. He also had no idea where the diary came from. Somehow Harry knew he was telling the truth.) They spoke about the philosophers stone, his run in with the dementors and finally last year, how he had thwarted Tom's friends in an attempt to save the school.

Harry had asked if he was technically Tom's father now Tom was made of his blood and told the man he would be grounded if he tried to apologise about the situation again. This caused Severus come down with a fit of the giggles for the next ten minutes.

They spoke of Dumbledore and Harry's friends, how they no longer seemed the same and how their prior strange actions made more sense now. How various people in the school acted around him, certain staff members and the Order of the Phoenix, but for the life of him he couldn't figure why they were so strange.

"They want you to kill me." Tom told Harry knowledgeably and rather bluntly, "they probably plan on having you kill me and then subduing you or killing you themselves. Dumbledore doesn't want anyone more powerful than him around, I am, so are you." Toms answer was not harsh, it was straight forward and to the point, something which Harry always admired about Severus.

"Dumbledore likes to be in control, if the world stays as it is, and muggles know about us, we have control over them. The muggle priminister knows of us, he takes orders a lot of the time from our people. Did you know the Royal family are actually wizards? We shouldn't be taking over their world, they should control theirs and we should control our own."

Harry couldn't help but agree with Tom, he didn't know half of what they spoke about, but the ideals were nice. Not having to live with the abuse his relatives threw at him, not having to be their slave, not being a complete dunce when it came to all things wizard. Being able to use magic freely without the worry of being beaten or starved for it. He could see the future and he wished to fight for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry's head was spinning, he had consciously picked a side in the war he had no intention of fighting in. He needed answers though, he needed to know who had been torturing him all these years and why. He had his suspicions of who, but the why still evaded him.

Tom's ideas of it being Dumbledore seemed to not be unfounded. His reasoning seemed solid. Dumbledore wanted Harry to help him control the world, he wanted a little knight in shining armour to bend to his will, to fight for what Dumbledore wanted him to fight for, as a figure head, one that others would follow. It seemed like a pretty good reason, but why him? Why did Dumbledore choose him? Harry knew there had been a prophecy, maybe it had something to do with that, but how could he know for sure?

"Are you ok?" Tom's voice was concerned, eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine." Harry told him, looking over to Severus he could see the worry multiplied by a thousand in his eyes. "Really, I just want some answers, that's all."

"We'll get them Harry." Severus had moved to his side, kneeling on the floor beside him. "We'll get them," he repeated, putting his head on Harry shoulder.

"I know," Harry whispered, threading his fingers through Severus' hair, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He did not miss the happy shimmer in Tom's eyes at his actions.

...

Tom watched as his son left with Harry Potter. He knew now that it was definitely right for him to have asked Harry to care for Severus, and unless he was much mistaken, which was doubtful, the young man was well on his way to falling in love with Severus. Tom could not wish for anybody better for his child, his boy. For Severus would always be his boy, even if he was Harry's man.

There was a lot Harry had to learn about Severus, his fears and his likes, but somehow he knew the young man would find them all, he would keep Severus safe. Tom worried constantly that he would not last this war, he didn't have to worry any longer, he knew he had someone to take care of Severus if he did die. He hoped that with Harry's help the world would be back to how it should be, and he hoped he was around to see it when it did, but if not, he could go in peace knowing that Harry would make it right, take his place and look after hopefully not just Severus, but all of his children.

...

Severus broke the silence as they flooed back to his quarters. "Harry, are you sure you're ok?"

"Wha-oh, yes Severus, I'm fine, just thinking about everything that we have discussed. Everything is a lot more different than I thought." Harry told the anxious looking man, the man that cared about him so much more than anybody ever had, accept maybe his parents.

"I understand," Severus murmured, looking at his shoes.

Harry still couldn't get over how innocent the man was, if you had told him at the beginning of the school year what kind of man Severus Snape actually was, he would have laughed in your face and had you committed. But Harry understood him now, understood that he was told to act like that, and Severus always did as he was told. "Do you mind if I stay a little while Severus? I don't particularly want to go back to my dorm right now and I'm afraid I haven't been much to talk to tonight," Harry asked, moving over to his tall, dark angel.

"I'd like that," Severus told him, allowing his hand to be taken and be lead to the settee.

He was surprised when Harry took his legs and draped them over himself, pulling Severus into his chest. He had never been so close to Harry before, and found himself enjoying it more than just curling into his side. He could hear the beating of Harry's heart, smell Harry's scent; a mixture of fresh cut grass, chocolate, something spicy and some strange muggle cologne, making him smell wonderful.

Severus practically purred as Harry wound his arms around him, Severus slowly reciprocating, pulling Harry as close to him as possible. Severus felt fingers winding through his hair and his heart leaped as Harry put his lips to his head for the second time that night. Both men closed their eyes, basking in the comfort and love that they bought to each other.

It was quite a few hours later, in the wee hours of the morning that Harry awoke.

"Ah crap!" Came Harry's muffled tones from Severus' head, he had obviously been snuggling up to the man in the night. "Severus, Sev, we need to get up, I need to go."

"Go?" Came Severus' hurt reply, "go where?"

Harry cursed himself silently for not being more aware of the man attached to him. "It's three o'clock in the morning, if I don't go back to my dorm I'll get in trouble and have to explain where I've been," Harry explained kindly, stroking Severus' face as he explained. "I'd rather not leave, but I can't think of a reason to tell everybody why I've been out all night."

Severus sighed "ok." His bottom lip jutting out slightly in a pout, Harry couldn't help but lean in and capture it in a kiss, causing Severus to blush in the process.

Harry bought both hands to the mans face, "if there was anyway that I could stay, I would, you know that." Severus nodded, still pouting. "Severus, you really need to stop pulling that face." Harry told him, bringing him into yet another quick kiss. "You really do not know what it does to me." He sighed, standing and walking over to the door, Severus close behind him.

"I'm sorry you have to go," Severus told him, he really didn't want his Harry to have to leave him.

"Me either," Harry told him, pulling the man into a tight embrace, laughing slightly at Severus' still pouting lip. "You really should stop pulling that face Severus," he said jokingly as he pulled Severus in, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. "Goodnight angel."

...

Harry's 'friends' weren't impressed. Harry had been having detention for a while now and not once had he told them what he was up to. "Scrubbing cauldrons" was his first answer to their questions, quickly followed by "sorting ingredients" or "scrubbing the classroom." They didn't understand why he had done such a ridiculous joke in the first place and when asked he simply replied, "because I didn't think I'd get caught" and "he always picks on me, I thought I'd reciprocate."

Harry's detention seemed to be getting later recently and again when asked he just told them "you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Last night he got back telling them he had "fell asleep" when asked where he told them "in a corridor, I was hiding from some Slytherin's."

They had trouble believing it, but could find no reason not to believe him. Slytherin were always allowed to roam around the dungeons, nobody cared as long as they didn't roam around the rest of the school or get lost. In fact, Slytherin and Gryffindor where the two houses most notorious for wandering at night, the difference was only Gryffindor's got caught, unless you were one Harry Potter, with an invisibility cloak and a map of the school. None of the teachers did rounds in the dungeons and Snape couldn't care less if one of his house were out of bed, as long as they caused no harm to him or the other Slytherin's and didn't get caught by another teacher.

None of them knew how long Harry's detentions were going to go on for, Snape had said until the end of the year, but surely he couldn't mean that. Harry, unfortunately, seemed to think he deserved his punishment, sending alarm bells ringing in Ron and Hermione's ears.

It was late Tuesday night when Hermione decided to begin her next tirade against him. Thankfully, the common room was virtually empty, only a few lingerers from fifth, sixth and seventh year about, otherwise the conversation would have been loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Harry! How can you think of saying you deserve to be in detention for that long?" Hermione's shrill voice broke the silence when he admitted that he thought his detentions were justified.

"I blew up twenty cauldrons Hermione, twenty!" Harry rolled his eyes at her, "some of the ingredients I mixed up were extremely valuable actually, Snape refused to let me pay for them, saying I should work my debt off. I agreed."

"But-but-" Hermione spluttered at him.

"No buts. The cost of the potion we were supposed to be making was something in the region of two sickles each. Because I mixed up things like boomslang skin and wolf skin and powdered bycorn horn and powdered elephant tusk! Do you know the difference in price of those ingredients? Not to mention Snape has to pay for them all out of his own pocket and get the money back at the end of the year!" Harry was annoyed with the constant questioning so he did exaggerate the truth a little.

"Ok Harry, I understand that you want to pay back your damages, but why did you do it in the first place?" Hermione was frowning, she hated not understanding something, and she had always thought that she knew Harry very well.

"Because I had enough, I had enough of my potions going to ruin because Draco bloody Malfoy throwing things into my cauldron, I had enough of the constant sneers and taunts about me, my family and being a spoiled little prince. I hated the hateful glances, I wanted to have them for a reason, now he has one." Harry was in full rant mode and he had no idea where it had come from, he didn't mean any one of these words but he didn't understand how he had become such a brilliant actor.

"That is hardly a good reason Harry," Hermione huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well it's the only one I have to offer! Now I would appreciate if you would just accept it and leave me alone!" Harry snapped at her, departing the comfort of the common room, deciding that a stroll through the halls would not be a bad thing.

Thankfully, since he had been going to see Severus he had not only started carrying around his invisibility cloak, but also his map. He didn't want Ron and Hermione taking it and finding out that he wasn't in Severus' classroom or study but in his private rooms. Nor would it do well to see the dots so close together.

The halls were quiet, Harry kept his map out at all times, making sure he did not bump into somebody unwanted. Filch was roaming around the trophy room as per his usual habit, Peeves was, for some reason in the Slytherin dormitories. He quickly scanned the location of the other teachers. McGonagall was in her rooms, seemingly asleep, Flitwick was in his office, Dumbledore in his study, Severus was... where was Severus?

Harry quickly scanned the map, his heart racing, it returned back to normal when he saw him in the astronomy tower. Bracing himself for the worse, he went up to talk to his man, his angel. He did not know how Severus would react to him being out of bed, there was no one around them so hopefully he would be his Severus, but they were out of his rooms so he might be Professor Snape.

Harry's palm became sweaty as he turned the handle allowing him access to the top of the tower where they did astronomy. Severus looked around in time to see Harry removing his cloak.

"Harry?" Severus' voice was croaky, almost as though he had been crying. Harry moved further forward, wanting a good look at Severus' face.

"Severus? Have you been crying? What's wrong?" Harry stroked a long finger down the mans face, bringing a hand up to him as Severus didn't flinch away. His heart felt like it was breaking, angels shouldn't cry.

Feeling brave at the touch, Severus told Harry all that he had heard. "Dumbledore wants you trained, he wants you to be able to kill Tom." Severus croaked out, "he wants you to kill Dad." Severus began crying again, tears pouring down his face, tearing at Harry's heart. He bought Severus closer to him, embracing him.

"I will not kill your dad. No, listen to me Severus!" Harry demanded as the man continued to shake. "I have an idea, but I need your dad to be ok with it first. Do you understand? We will need to meet for dinner again and we can discuss this. I refuse to hurt you or him Severus, especially you."

Severus clung to Harry for all he was worth. "But what if he takes you away from me?"

"He won't, the plan will have to be carried out quickly. I want to change your fathers appearance to the way it should be before my..." Harry trailed off, unable to think of the horrors his father had committed, had wanted to commit to his angel. "If he is back to normal he will no longer be Lord Voldemort, he will be able to be Tom again, then we can put his plans into action. Ok?"

Severus nodded, it sounded so good, but... "How do you plan on removing the spell from him?"

"I'm going to need a pensive memory, find out all that I can and then set to work on a counter charm. Since it was my dad that cast it I should be able to take it off." Harry told Severus a lot more confident than he felt. "Don't worry angel." Harry told him, stroking his hair. "We have detention tomorrow, we shall go to your fathers house and explain everything then."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Your plans intrigue me Harry, but can you be sure they will work?" Tom seemed anxious, weary and excited. He really hoped Harry's plan would work, but he really didn't want to get his hopes up, what if the young man couldn't do it? Tom, after all, had been trying for years.

"Until I have seen the spell, I'm afraid I cannot say anything for definite." Harry answered honestly, Tom was always honest and to the point, Harry would be the same in return.

Tom's brow frowned, "I see no reason not to show you the memory although I am reluctant to allow you to cast the spell until I know for definite it will work."

Harry nodded, "I understand that, I have no intention of casting anything on you until I know anything for definite," Harry assured him, knowing that this was a very delicate subject for the man. He had grown used to his looks but that didn't mean he was happy with them. Nobody would be. Polyjuice potion didn't work for him as he was no longer completely human, but neither did any animal transfiguration spells since he wasn't completely an animal either.

"Ok, please do not give me any false hope, if you have any reason to believe that you cannot do it." Tom's eyes were pleading as he handed over the silvery substance to the young man whose father had caused so much grief.

Harry nodded, walking over to the pensieve, plunging straight in, he really did want to do this for Tom, but more than anything for Severus. Severus blamed himself for the ordeal, hopefully if Harry rectified this then Severus would stop blaming himself. Or at the very least not feel as guilty.

…

"Hogwarts is proud to present the newest graduates. Please come up and get your certificates as your names are called." Dumbledore stood on a podium by the lake, looking out at the sea of students, proud parents and guardians arranged before him. The teachers stood either side, Harry recognizing McGonagall, Dumbledore and Flitwick.

The list of students were reeled off, Harry recognizing a few such as "Black, Sirius", "Black, Bellatrix", "Evans, Lily". Harry watched as his mother approached the podium, receive her diploma with a nervous grace and walk back to her seat, giving Severus a nervous smile as she passed, causing James to scowl at the man as though it was his fault.

"Longbottom, Frank", "Lupin, Remus", "Pettigrew, Peter" and eventually "Potter, James".

James Potter swaggered onto the stage in an almost Malfoyesk manor that made Harry nearly puke. He was always told that his dad was a person worthy of worship, worthy of being proud of. Harry, after seeing this, really had to disagree, he needed to find if Severus thought he really was like his dad. He was ok about looking like him, but his attitude left a lot to be desired. Why had his mother decided to finally go out with him?

James took his diploma from Dumbledore with a look that obviously stated that he thought he deserved more, maybe a medal. How was this idiot made head boy? He continued to stare in awe as Dumbledore gave him a fatherly smile and pat on the back. James strutted back to his seat, glaring at Severus on the way back, causing Harry's angel to gulp in apprehension, he obviously was expecting something to happen.

"Snape, Severus" was called to the stage with light applause from the crowd, Tom sat in the crowd stood up, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief he obviously needed to conjure. Harry took in the sight of the supposed Dark Lord, trying to drink in his appearance, trying to remember every detail on the handsome face. Maybe if he couldn't find a reverse spell he would be able to find one to make Tom look as he, Harry wished him to.

He quickly turned back to his Severus as the younger version of his angel approached the stage, receiving his diploma from Dumbledore who seemed to give the young man a cold smile. It was a look that could have frozen mercury. Harry had never seen such a look on the mans face, not even when he found the impostor Moody. Harry shivered, wondering if Dumbledore knew what James was about to do, it wouldn't have surprised him.

As the last name was called out ;"Xander, Laura", Dumbledore made his closing speech. "Please put your hands together for out graduates. May the rest of your lives be fulfilling, Hogwarts will always be a home for every single one of you should you ever want to return. Let all that you have learned here see you through the rest of your lives."

The graduation broke apart, the students finding their families, congratulating each other as they passed. Harry took little interest in his family, he could always watch this again later if he wanted to, now was a time to help Severus and Tom.

Severus walked quickly over to his father, trying as he might to look dignified while he was shaking with anticipation. "James Potter and Dumbledore have something planned." He told is father as soon as he approached him, giving him a brief hug. "We need to move." Severus' voice was shaking from his nerves, he obviously picked up on the same vibes Harry had from his father and the headmaster.

"Snivellus!" James Potters voice broke the conversation he was having with his father, Severus closed his eyes in silent prayer as he turned to meet the grinning face of James Potter.

"Potter." Severus greeted back cautiously. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh Snivellus, there's no need to be like that, today is the last time we will ever see each other after all. I just wanted to leave you with a little something to remember me by." James' smile was evil personified, it made Harry cringe inside himself.

"I assure you Potter, I will always remember you," Severus replied curtly.

"Oh I know, I just wanted something a little more permanent. You understand." James pulled out his wand quickly aiming it at Severus at the same time Tom pulled his out.

"Protego!"

"Serpentoviro"

"No!" Severus screamed as Tom got in the way of the spell, pushing Severus to the side but taking the hit himself.

Tom lay unconscious on the floor, an eerie green glow surrounding him. Severus, weeping at his side, tried to get his father to wake up. In the commotion James had managed to stalk away, leaving unnoticed, or at least unnoticed by anyone that seemed to care. Harry was sure he had saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker to his father before going over to aid whatever was going on.

…

Harry pulled himself from the memory, he was not happy with what he saw but was confident he could fix it. "You will be happy to know that it should be quite easy to sort you out. It is a spell in Esperanto, not many spells are spoken in this language so it should be quite easy to find. I'm sure Flourish and Blotts do various books on languages. I'll send Hedwig with a letter tomorrow morning and see where to go from there." Harry smiled, he wanted to be able to do this for Tom, the man had been nothing but honest with him and lead him to Severus. He owed the man a lot. "I'll let you know when the book comes through and how my research goes, I'll also try the library at school and maybe the room of requirement will help me." Really, anything was worth a try.

Tom nodded at Harry, still refusing to get his own hopes up. "When do you think you will next be able to look?"

"Tomorrow, I have half the day off so it shouldn't be a problem. All of my homework has been completed, Severus makes sure of that." Harry winked at the dark man who was staying silent throughout the conversation, causing the beautiful blush to light his face.

"Very well, Esperanto you say? What was the spell?"

"Serpentovero," Harry replied, "it roughly translates to snake man."

...

That night, for the first time ever, Severus initiated a hug without hesitation. Harry was both startled and pleased, wrapping his arms around the man, resisting the temptation to pick him up and swing him around.

"Thank you," Severus whispered into his neck, "you don't know how much this means to me."

"You don't need to thank me Severus, I'm happy to do it," Harry replied.

Severus looked up at Harry, his eyes going big and round, uncertainty clear in them. Harry, knowing what the man wanted bent his head down, hovering millimetres from Severus' lips, hoping he would close the distance. It was too much to ask, Severus didn't move, Harry sighed a little as he leaned further in, bringing his and Severus' lips together.

Severus' eyes widened as the kiss lingered longer than usual, he had wanted Harry to kiss him like this for so long. Severus moaned a little, a blush gracing his features as he heard the noise come from his mouth. Harry pulled away, smiling slightly, Severus blushed further thinking he did something wrong.

"I assume that was ok?" Harry asked, his face breaking into a huge smile at Severus' nod. "Good," he whispered, pulling Severus in again, his lips moving against Severus'. Severus kissed back, heart beating in his chest, he had been kissed like this before, but it was never so gentle, so tender. Harry's hands never left his face, his hair, Severus' never leaving the young mans waist, neither wanted to, what they were doing was enough.

The last time he had been kissed like this it had hurt, it had been rough. Hands roamed over his body that he didn't want there but was too scared to pull away from them. His hair had been pulled, his body forced against a wall. He had walked away with bruises from the encounter, he was ecstatic that Harry was replacing that experience for him.

Severus pouted when Harry pulled away, he didn't want Harry to stop. Harry laughed, his voice a little breathy, "if I didn't pull away Sev we would have been a position that I don't think either of us are quite ready for. Not yet anyway," he added, stroking Severus' fine nose.

Still pouting, Severus nodded, "ok."

Harry groaned, giving Severus another brief kiss, "you are such a little minx, you really do not know what you do to me do you." Harry shook his head, smiling slightly, "I have to go, I want an early start tomorrow. Goodnight."

...

Research the following morning was slow going. Harry could not find any information in the library about Esperanto or even in the language, he even took his invisibility cloak into the restricted section and there was still nothing. He had been looking all morning, soon he would have to go to transfiguration and put his searching on hold.

Thankfully Ron and Hermione were busy for the beginning of this morning, Hermione had ancient runes to contend with and Ron had to go to care of magical creatures, not that he wanted to take it. Ron had not got the required marks for a lot of his exams and was therefore forced to take it, he had got less pass marks than Neville, giving Neville a well earned confidence boost and allowing the school to see Ron for what he really was. In total he passed four owls, care of magical creatures, charms, defence against the dark arts and astronomy, all of which, he got acceptable.

On the other hand Neville had managed to pass all of his but potions, not getting high enough grades to continue some of the classes, but still passing all the same. He got P's in potions and history of magic, A's in divination and transfiguration, he got E's in charms, defence against the dark arts, muggle studies and care of magical creatures and an O in herbology

Hermione, of course, had passed all of her owls. She got O grades for most classes apart from defence against the dark arts and care of magical creatures which she got E's in. She wasn't impressed that Harry had beat her in both subjects and managed to get a higher potions and transfiguration mark, even if they both did get O's.

Harry got O's in all subjects apart from the ones he didn't care too much about. He got an E in care of magical creatures, an A in astronomy and a D in history of magic. Severus was surprised that Harry had got an O and soon after became unsure as to how to treat him, especially when his potions still messed up in class. Needless to say, it had really wound Severus up until recently when Harry explained that due to Hermione's incessant nagging throughout the lessons and Malfoy attempting to put bit of anything in his potion it was hardly surprising he didn't get it right, but he was capable of doing it and could do so perfectly if left to his own devices.

Sighing, Harry made his way to class, he had no idea how he was going to evade Ron and Hermione tonight, it was not a detention night and he really did want to get on with his research. He needed a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The common room was it's usual busy self, Harry was sat in his usual chair by the fire, writing up his transfiguration essay. Ron and Hermione were sat across from him on the settee, Ron doing a sketch for care for magical creatures, Hermione attempting to translate a number of runes. Harry knew the one topic that would cause a bit of friction between the two, a bit of gossip that wouldn't really hurt anybody. It was also a great way to be able to remove himself from their presence without them noticing.

"Hey, did you guys know that Lavender has split up with Anthony?" Harry asked the two, hoping against hope his plan would not backfire in any way.

"Oh?" Ron's ears perked up, he knew he Lavender was easy after a break up. Hell, the girl had gone crawling to him every time she had split up with whoever she had been with. For some reason, after the initial split up, she had never thought of Ron as anything other than a comforter between partners.

Hermione also knew this, her eyes narrowed into slits, daring Harry to say anymore to Ron. She obviously liked him, a lot, Ron also liked her, but for some reason they never thought of getting together. Well Harry couldn't have that now could he?

"Yeah, Anthony split up with her last week apparently, something about Lavender liking somebody else, apparently she called out somebody else's name while they were... you know." Harry told them, drinking in their reactions, he realized he probably should have done this sooner.

"Oh?" Ron repeated, trying to feign disinterest. "Who's?"

Harry had to hide his grin behind his book, "don't know, but apparently Gryffindor's need to stay away from him. I saw him earlier in the corridor, he gave me a right glare. Didn't punch me or anything though so I guess it's not me."

Hermione's eyebrows had blended into one on her forehead, her eyes glaring so angrily they were not visible beneath her lids, her breathing had become ragged. "Harry, it is not nice to be spreading rumours about, how dare you."

Harry put on a look of innocence, "Hermione you know I wouldn't spread rumours needlessly, after Anthony stormed past me I thought it would be best to tell Ron to keep out of his way. I wouldn't like to see him on the other side of a crucio, would you?"

Hermione's features softened slightly, "no, no I wouldn't."

"See, nothing to be angry about, I'm just protecting my friends. I'd do the same for you if I thought you were in danger from any angry ex's," Harry smirked behind his book.

"So, Lavender's single?" Ron joined back into the conversation, obviously not interested in the potential torture threat. "I wonder how she's taken it."

Hermione glared as Harry replied, "I don't know Ron, maybe you should find out, I mean, you're still friends aren't you?"

Ron nodded, "yeah, yeah you're right, we are. I'll just go.. errr... put something else on... you know, these probably stink from earlier… you know… care of magical creatures and all... I'll just be a minute."

As Ron ran upstairs to the boys dormitory Hermione sank into her chair. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

Her head snapped up to lock angry eyes on Harry. "What did you have to tell him about Lavender for Harry? Why?" Her voice was shaking with anger and suppressed emotion.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, bewilderment plastered over his face.

"Oh come one, don't play stupid, you know I love him." Hermione sagged in front of him.

Harry moved swiftly over to her side. "Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't think. If it's any help to you I think Ron loves you too, he says your name all the time when he sleeps. I think he's probably going to use Lavender to make you jealous, like he did last time."

Hermione looked at him once more, hope shining through her murky brown eyes, "really?"

Harry nodded, "yeah. Why don't you go up and tell him how you feel? See where it goes?"

"Could I?" Hermione looked lost in thought, "I should, but what if-"

"No what if's" Harry told her adamantly, "if you want him go and get him, this has gone on long enough. You're a Gryffindor, go and act like one."

Hermione blushed as she stood up, "thanks Harry."

...

Harry smirked to himself, his plan had gone better than he could have dreamed. He felt as though he should be sat behind a huge wooden desk, tapping his finger tips together whilst laughing evilly. Kind of like Mr Burns in the Simpson's when he had his 'excellent' moments.

Currently, he was heading down to the kitchens, he had no idea how he was going to get the book that he wanted, but he did know who he could ask. The little creatures who practically run Hogwarts castle and took care for her would of course know more about her than anyone else, including how to get what you want from the room of requirement.

"Dobby?" Harry called as he walked through the secret door into the kitchens after tickling the pear.

"Harry Potter, sir!" The house elf bounded over to the teen, throwing his arms around Harry's legs. "You has come to visit Dobby! What can be Dobby doing for you sir?"

Harry smiled down at his favourite house elf, "Dobby, can we have tea and I will explain?"

With a snap of his fingers Dobby conjured two comfortable chairs and tea platter, the elf pouring out two cups asked Harry, "would you tell Dobby what you is wanting now Harry Potter, sir?"

Harry picked up his tea. "Well Dobby I have recently come across a spell, it is Esperanto and I can't find any books on it. Would you happen to know where I could get any from? I need it for some advance transfiguration work I am trying."

Dobby looked down at his feet. "Harry Potter, sir, Professor Dumbledore has all the books on that language in his personal library. They has been there since he was made headmaster sir."

Harry let out a deep sigh, stealing himself for his final question. "Dobby, do you think I could access his library through the room of requirement, it is very important that I get these books."

"It is possible, Dobby knows that the room of requirement will give anybody what they is asking for normally. But Harry Potter sir, I think you will needs to be thinking of why you needs the books, not just that you is wanting them. The room will be giving Harry Potter what he is needing, but aiding to steal from another wizard is not usually how it will work." Dobby looked at Harry cautiously, "Can Dobby ask Harry Potter why he will be needing the books?"

"I want to right a wrong Dobby. A friend of mine has been cursed and I want to remove it for them. Would you care to come with me?"

"Dobby would be delighted sir."

...

Harry didn't attempt to walk in front of the room three times. He didn't attempt to think at the room. When he got to the patch of wall where the room should be he put his two hands where he imagined the door frame to be and gave the room full access to his thoughts and emotions, pleading with it to give him what he needed.

Harry felt a tingling creeping from his finger tips, tickling up his arms and down his body, his heart and mind being the most effected as the room tried to give him exactly what he wished for, what he needed. Harry gasped as he felt the wall warm up beneath his hands but found himself incapable of pulling away, he had connected himself with Hogwarts.

After what felt like hours but in reality was only a minute, Harry felt the stone beneath his hands change into wood, his ability to move again came back to him. Shakily he opened the door.

Harry quickly walked into the room, hoping against hope that nobody was going to disturb him. The room hadn't produced a huge room, it was roughly the size of a broom cupboard and had one bookshelf in it. The bookshelf was old and rickety, looking as though one gust of wind would have it crumbling to ashes.

Harry stared at the three books on there. The first was a book full of spells in the language he needed, the next a book on human transfiguration, the last a translation book from English to Esperanto. Harry could feel the magic in the room telling him these were exactly the books that he needed.

"Can I copy them?" He asked aloud, unsure if the room would answer him.

"You will be able to copy them sir, but they will be disintegrating once you have used them for what you need." Harry jumped at Dobby's voice, he forgot he had asked the elf to accompany him. "Hogwarts is liking you Harry Potter, sir."

Harry nodded to the elf. "Dobby, could you go to professor Snape and see if he's free please, tell him I want to visit him."

Dobby bowed as he disappeared, leaving Harry to copy the books he was so desperate for.

"Professor Snape said 'if you must' sir. Will Harry Potter be needing anything else from Dobby sir?"

"No Dobby, that is all, thank you."

...

Harry knocked on the potion master's door and waited to be granted entrance.

"Enter," came the voice that Harry had raced down eight floors to get to. Harry swung the door open, quickly looking around to see if he was interrupting anything, thankfully there was nobody around, he quickly shut the door and began walking towards Severus. "What is it Harry?" The potions master asked, caution, hope and fear in his eyes. "Have you found something?"

"I have," Harry grinned, pulling out the three books. "We just need to find the right spell and how to do it, it's all in these books."

Severus nodded, "are you sure?"

"Yes, I asked Hogwarts for the books I would need, she gave me these." Harry placed his hand on Severus' shoulder, "we will have your dad back to how he should be in no time Severus, I promise."

"What did you mean when you said Hogwarts gave you the books?" Severus' voice had a child like quality to it when he wasn't around others, his tone full of wonder and curiosity that he had to hold back any other time.

"I allowed her to connect with me, see what I truly needed. She must want to give Tom back what was taken from him, right the wrong's that the headmaster has allowed to happen here. Right the wrongs that he has created." Harry stroked Severus' hair, he couldn't help himself, it was gorgeous, soft and silky and the smell stayed with him in his dreams. "We was right about Dumbledore giving James the spell." Harry told Severus, there was no chance of him lying to his angel. "The books could only be found in Dumbledore's office, according to Dobby they had been there since Dumbledore became headmaster."

Severus nodded, not at all surprised by what he was hearing. "We will get him back for what he has done to both you and your father."

"And you." Severus murmured, burying his face into Harry's robes.

...

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry slapped himself on his head, "how ridiculous it this?"

Severus looked up to Harry wide eyed, Harry had never been violent around him before, it was a little intimidating.

Harry caught sight of Severus' expression. "I'm sorry angel." Harry strode over to Severus, wrapping his arms around him, feathering kisses around his face until he relaxed again. "I've been so stupid," he began when Severus had calmed. "Come look."

Harry showed Severus part of the book that gave the counter spell. "Finosorcxkanto" Severus muttered, reading the book. He turned to look at Harry confused.

"It bloody translates to end incantation in Esperanto, I feel like such an idiot!" He exclaimed, causing Severus to look at him in confusion. "Most spells are countered by the term finish or end incantation in their language. Most spells that we use are Latin, so naturally our first attempt to end a spell is finite incantartum, but a Latin spell isn't going to end an Esperanto spell, just like it wouldn't end a parseltongue spell or an Atlantic spell."

Severus' eyes gleamed, "I didn't think either, I should have known."

"No you shouldn't, you didn't know what language the spell was in, I don't even know why I knew what language it was in." Harry told Severus, wrapping his arms round his shoulders. "All we need now angel, is a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The plan was simple. Harry was going to turn Tom back to normal, he was then going to go missing for a week or so. Severus was going to go looking for him, giving him reason to be away from the school without Harry. Harry was going to turn up with Toms old robes he had used during his rebirth at the graveyard give to Dumbledore with a few drops of the mans blood on them telling him that Voldemort would be no more.

It was a simple plan and Harry wouldn't technically be lying. Voldemort would be gone with the end of James' spell, leaving Tom to do as he pleases. Harry had every intention of helping the man take over the wizarding world and put it to the way it should be. Severus was worried with the simplicity of it, but Harry reassured him that the more simple the plan, the less there was to get wrong.

Harry and Severus had no intention of stopping with Tom during the 'kidnapped' week. Harry didn't want to be anywhere near the house in case it was accidentally come across by the order. No, they needed a place where it would look as though Harry had been kidnapped and left, or a place he had fought Voldemort and not managed to get himself out of yet. If they came and found Severus, well the Death Eaters had just managed to capture Severus as well, or maybe, somehow, Severus had managed to get himself trapped.

They still weren't sure if a week would be a long enough get away, but it didn't really matter about the length of time they were away, just the fact that they were away would be enough.

With the plan set, the two walked through the floo to Toms house.

"Tom!" Harry called as the entered.

"Harry, I really don't think it's a good idea to just hit him with the spell, he won't be happy."

"Not to begin with he won't, but when he see's that he's back to normal he'll be fine." Harry reassured Severus, "Tom! Hurry up!"

Severus closed his eyes as he heard his father come down the hall, "wha-"

"Finosorcxkanto" Harry called before Tom had managed to fully enter the room, his wand trained carefully at the man who was now going through a most intriguing transformation.

Toms face began to fill out, becoming less skeletal, his nose coming back into existence. Tom looked down at his body in awe, hairs began to grow back on his head, his arms, his legs. His eyes widened, no longer red slits but a deep, forest green, even eyebrows appeared above them. The transformation didn't hurt like it had the first time, but it did itch. Fortunately it stopped as soon as it started. He was back to his handsome self within seconds.

Tom looked up in wander at the grinning young man in front of him. "I'd tell you, but I think you would probably kick yourself. I know I did."

Tom nodded, "now what?"

...

Harry went back to Hogwarts with Severus that night, he didn't want to leave his angel unnecessarily, as long as he left early in the morning, before people realized he had not been to bed all night, he would be fine. Harry looked forward to spending the night with his angel in his arms, the half night he had spent with Severus had been bliss, it was the first time he had not had strange dreams or nightmares.

Severus was having the same reaction, although he was a lot more nervous. He had never slept in the same been with anyone other than his dad when he had nightmares so this would be completely new for him. On the other hand he was a little excited, when he had fell asleep in Harry's arms it was the most peaceful and safe he had ever felt.

"Are you ok with this Sev?" Harry asked the man as they flooed through to his rooms.

Severus looked at Harry and could see the concern shining in his eyes and stole himself to tell the truth. "I am nervous," he looked down at his feet, expecting Harry to get angry.

Harry sighed, "Severus look at me." He waited until the eyes that belonged in his dreams met his, "nothing will happen that you don't want to happen, I won't touch you if you don't want me to, or I could always stay out here on the settee. I am not going to force you into anything, I will not make you uncomfortable."

Severus nodded, "I want you to share my bed. I just don't know what to expect."

Harry swept Severus' hair from his face, kissing him gently on the forehead. "We will go to bed and you can either sleep in my arms, your head on my chest, or you can sleep on your side of the bed and I will sleep on mine," Harry told him. "I might snore a little bit and so might you, I don't think I talk in my sleep, so I don't think I'll disturb you too much," Harry smirked, hoping that Severus would take the joke at the end and take comfort from his words.

Severus nodded, "ok. I'd like you to hold me," he told Harry, blushing at his admittance.

Harry smiled, his angel was so sweet, so innocent. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand, "there's no need to go to bed yet, it's still early. How about some hot chocolate?"

Severus smiled, "it has been a while since I've had that. Can we have marshmallows as well?"

"Anything for you," Harry told him, taking his hand, leading him to the settee. "Dobby," Harry called out, the elf cracking straight in. "Could you bring us two mugs of hot chocolate please, with marshmallows and whipped cream, put some chocolate sprinkle's if you don't mind. I'm trying to turn professor Snape into a child again," Harry smirked at the elf's confused look. "And Dobby, please don't tell anybody about this."

Dobby nodded, ears flapping, "Dobby will keep quiet Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will be back with your hot chocolate sir." Dobby was gone with a snap of his fingers and back in another. "Dobby has your hot chocolate Harry Potter, sir. Dobby hope you enjoy it."

"Dobby wait!" Harry called, quickly stopping the elf in his tracks. "Tomorrow people will be looking for me, maybe even panicking. I need you to not say anything Dobby. I promise you that I am going to be ok, I'm just going to be away from the school for a while, I promise you I'll come back. But you cannot say anything, if anyone asks, you haven't seen me. Ok?"

The elf looked at Harry through huge eyes, he looked tearful but knew Harry wouldn't ask for something unless he really wanted it. "If Harry Potter says that Dobby shouldn't speak then Dobby shall not sir. Dobby shall not speak of anything Dobby has seen here sir."

Harry thanked the house elf as he disappeared. "Will he really not say anything?" Severus' nervous voice came from the settee, he knew how much trouble they would be in if anyone found out about them.

"Dobby is a free elf, he is paid for working here and is not bound the same way the other elves are. He is also more loyal to me than anyone else since I freed him," Harry explained. He handed Severus a mug, taking the other one for himself, the pair relaxed into the settee.

"Mmmmm," Severus' groan came from Harry's side, sending shivers up the young man's side. Severus really shouldn't make sounds like that unless nobody could hear him, or at least Harry was wearing ear plugs. "This is so good."

Harry shook his head, removing the fog that rolled over him at the delicious noise Severus had made. "It is brilliant, Dobby has really outdone himself."

They finished their chocolate, Severus making little noises of approval throughout that were having the most interesting effects on Harry. Severus led them both into the bedroom, holding Harry's hand the entire way for security. He was not used to leading anything, this was a big step for him but Harry wasn't about to invite himself into Severus' room.

"Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers? I don't usually wear pyjamas but I can always transfigure some if it will make you more comfortable." Harry asked Severus, trying to make this as comfortable for the man as possible.

"I don't mind," Severus spoke softly, unsure of himself, "I usually wear a nightshirt though." He added a little uncomfortably, expecting Harry to tell him that it was not acceptable.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Harry asked, Severus shook his head, he didn't mind the idea of seeing more of Harry, he was just a little nervous of Harry seeing more of him. "Severus what's the matter?"

"Am I ok to wear my nightshirt to bed?" Severus' question was laced with a little fear.

Harry's brow furrowed, "Sev you can wear whatever you want to bed, I just prefer boxers. God you could wear a space suit and I'd be happy, as long as I have you in my arms," Harry told him sincerely.

Harry was last in the bathroom, making sure to take a lot of time to allow Severus to get changed and into bed before Harry came out. He wanted to prevent as much awkwardness as possible.

Harry stripped down in the bathroom to just his boxers, spraying himself with cold water, trying to get any sexual tension that had built up in his body due to Severus' earlier noises to disappear. He looked at himself in the mirror, a little nervous now he was faced with the prospect of Severus seeing him in such a way. He shook himself, knowing it would not do well for Severus to see him in any way vulnerable, not when Harry eventually wanted to see Severus in the same way. He would be patient, but he would also make it as easy as possible for the two of them.

Taking a deep breath he exited the bathroom.

Severus' eyes widened as he laid his eyes on Harry. Harry was beautiful, his body slender with slight muscle definition, tanned and perfect in proportion. His chest was hairless, only a slight spray of dark hair trailed from his belly button down beneath his boxers, a light dusting covered his beautifully muscular legs from the knee down. His arms were perfect, the muscles nicely defined, not skinny, but neither were they too muscly. Severus was in awe, he could not comprehend how someone so perfect could want him. He became very self conscious, suddenly grateful that he was under the covers.

Harry slid in next to Severus, trying not to show how happy he felt with Severus' reaction. He quickly covered himself up and admired Severus' blush as he slid his arm under the mans shoulders, pulling him towards him. "Is this ok?" He asked, hoping the man didn't think him too forward.

"More than ok," Severus muttered, more to himself than Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. He sighed, "I like this."

"Me too," Harry admitted, pulling the man closer to him, clutching him to his chest, stroking him, his hair, his face and occasionally his neck, never allowing his hand to trail lower.

Severus pulled closer to him, slipping his arms around Harry's waist, resting the other on the blankets on Harry's stomach. He wanted to touch Harry, run his hand over his chest, but knew he couldn't, he wouldn't allow himself.

Harry seemed to know what Severus was thinking, he took Severus' hand, bringing it to his lips. He pulled it under the covers, laying it over his bare chest, directly over his heart.. Severus looked up at the beautiful jade eyes, he was astounded that Harry would allow him to touch him, but here he was, touching him. His skin was deliciously warm under his fingers and every touch Harry allowed him sent sparks flying through him, his skin going all bumpy.

Still staring into Severus' eyes Harry bought their lips together, Severus responding straight away. Harry was cautious as he allowed his lips to move against Severus', not wanting to get ahead of himself and scare the man.

He pulled away slowly, not wanting to offend his man. Severus pouted, he wanted more from Harry than these little kissed but knew he would wait for Harry to take things further. Harry was being careful with him, he knew that and appreciated it, he wasn't sure how far he wanted to go, but knew Harry wouldn't risk taking it too far.

The pout and disappointment in Severus' eyes nearly caused Harry to laugh out loud. Severus wanted more, Harry knew he wanted more, but he wouldn't be taking it much further, not tonight anyway. He bought his lips to Severus' once more, putting a little more pressure against the mans lips than he had previously.

Severus responded in more ways than Harry would have dreamed possible, pulling himself against Harry, clinging to his body. Harry had to prevent himself from dominating the kiss, he wanted nothing more than to turn Severus over, turning him into goo on the mattress. Severus groaned, a hungry groan, telling Harry to do more. Harry opened his mouth, bringing his tongue out to swipe across Severus' lips, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain what to do to him.

He didn't, Severus let out a noise of contentment as he opened his mouth for Harry to gain access. Harry flicked his tongue across Severus', hoping the man would reciprocate. To his delight he felt Severus' tongue flick against his, not wanting to loose the contact. Harry groaned into the mans mouth, he really was exquisite and felt Severus smile into the kiss.

As Severus' moans became more regular Harry pulled away, smiling a little. It would not do well to get ahead of himself.

Severus again found himself pouting, "did I do something wrong?"

Harry looked at him, how could Severus think he did anything wrong? "No, you did nothing wrong, I just won't be able to control myself if we don't stop." Harry told him honestly, he still refused to lie to Severus.

"What if I don't want you to?" Severus let the question slip before his brain had chance to register the question. He blushed a brilliant red that would make any Weasley jealous.

Harry smiled, "we will, but not now, not here."

Severus sighed and snuggled himself into Harry's shoulder. He was grateful Harry was taking things so slow, but the young man always left him wanting more. It was most frustrating.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry and Severus rose early as planned. Today was not going to be an easy day, especially for Severus, he was so used to having Harry close to him, and last night had been so nice, he didn't want to let it go.

"You'll be with me tonight, I promise." Harry kissed him briefly, "just remember, accuse Ron and Hermione for not keeping an eye on me and storm out the castle stating your doing the job that other dunderheads were supposed to be doing. You'll be with me by dinner."

Severus nodded, he had acted out more difficult scenes than this, this was nothing and when he was done he would be back with Harry, his Harry for a whole week, maybe longer. He couldn't wait to be sleeping in Harry's arms again, or just be in Harry's arms again. He would be so spoiled.

They had decided to stay in one of Toms small but older houses, one with a basement that could look as though Harry had been locked in there for a little while. The house hadn't been used in over a decade so there was nothing in there, Harry had managed to get some food from Dobby to keep him going, "Dobby I will be gone for a maximum of a month, can you get me some food for me and Severus to live on?" Naturally the elf had come back with enough to feed the two of them for a year. The house probably wouldn't have enough cupboards to store everything.

There were already spells and enchantments on the building to keep people away and locked out, there was also an extra one that Harry was going to put up to keep people, namely them, locked in. They would be able to get out, but only if they knew the correct phrase. The whole thing was set up so if anyone would come to rescue them it would seem as though 'Voldemort' had captured Harry and took him to the house. It would seem that he had kept him prisoner for a little while before Severus was caught. The story would then continue, they would state that Harry got free and duelled Voldemort in the dungeons and killed him. Harry and Severus then couldn't get out of the house due to the strange spell keeping them there that neither could seem to break. To be fair, the spell was a complex one, only Bill Weasley would be able to dismantle it, or some other curse breaker who knew what he was looking at.

Harry ran through the plan with Severus one last time, "and just remember, be snarky, be sarcastic and be cruel. Throw a fit and storm out, come straight to me and I'll put the spells up. We can contact Tom after that." Severus nodded, "good, I will see you soon." Harry gave Severus a final kiss, allowing it to linger slightly, knowing a little temptation would get his angel to him quicker, before turning to the floo, calling out "picolla casa!"

...

Severus watched Harry leave, his heart wanting to tear out at being left. But he would be with Harry soon, he would wait the few hours until Harry was deemed missing, put on his show and leave before anyone could say his young friends name.

He didn't have to wait as long as he expected. At breakfast that morning Granger and Weasley came running into the great hall, completely panicked.

"Professor, Harry hasn't been in his dorm all night, we've looked everywhere for him, we can't find him anywhere!" Granger's shrill voice resounded around the hall, causing everyone in the vicinity to wince.

Albus put on his best worried face, "Harry's missing? When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last night, about six o'clock! Professor, where could he have gone?" Weasley was just as loud as Granger, just as shrill, Severus wondered if the boy had hit puberty yet.

Severus put on his best sneer, "Potter is probably at an interview or some other place where people will adore him, I wouldn't worry your precious little heads, his face will be plastered in the newspaper tomorrow, he will be back in no time." He felt a pang at speaking about Harry in such a way, but needs must.

The three who were seemingly 'concerned' about Harry turned on him. Albus looked to him with disapproving eyes, "Severus you know you can't be more wrong."

Severus knew, of course he knew, he probably knew Harry better than any of the morons sat here. Nevertheless, Severus glared at the man, "I know no such thing, Potter is as arrogant as his father, if there is a way to get more attention you know he will seek to get it." It was the words he had spoke time and time again. They had seemed wrong to him before, now it felt as though he was throwing acid on bunny rabbits.

"Professor, please. Harry wouldn't have gone anywhere like that, not without telling us." Granger looked close to tears, "we need to find him."

"A search party will be sent out immediately, you're sure he's nowhere in the castle?" The idiots shook their heads, "right, Severus-"

"Yes, of course I will run to the aid of Potter," Severus sneered, getting to his feet, "like I have nothing better to do than go after the chosen brat." Severus strode towards the teachers door, "you will need to find someone to cover my classes Albus. I expect my classroom to be in one piece when I get back." He was gone in a swish of black, conscious to the fact that the others were staring at him. He wasn't entirely sure Dumbledore was going to ask him to look for Harry, but he hadn't tried to stop him either. He was usually the first person Dumbledore would turn to when in need of aid with Harry.

Severus practically ran to his rooms, trying to remain as dignified as possible. He wanted to get out of here, now. He arrived at his rooms in three minutes, quickly padding himself down, making sure he had everything he needed.

"Wand, coin purse, Gringots key, excellent," Severus scooped up a handful of floo powder and muttered, "picolla casa."

...

The house was small, hence the name, but perfect. It had stone walls and floors, that in any other house would seem cold and harsh, it worked here. The tapestries on the wall were of snakes, in colours of Slytherin green and silver. They weren't originally that colour, most of them didn't even have snakes, but it made the place look more authentic.

Harry took a stroll through the house. A decent sized kitchen stood at the back of the house, probably because it was a shared dining room as well, Harry quickly changed his food parcels back to there normal size, making himself busy by loading up the cupboards.

The rest of the house didn't take long to explore, the downstairs was home mainly to the kitchen and living room, a small hall to the side had two doors, one leading to the front of the house, another leading to the back. A set of stairs lead upstairs at one side of the hall, there was a trap door opposite the painting of Salazar Slytherin that led the way to the dungeons.

Upstairs was home to four very small rooms. A master bedroom, a tiny second bedroom, an even smaller study and a decent sized bathroom. Harry was surprised that the house had not been magically enlarged, but enjoyed the comfort of it all.

The basement was, as expected, a typical looking torture chamber. Medieval muggle devices were spread throughout the area, a rack stuck on the corner, shackles hung from the walls, even some of Filch's favoured thumb screws could be found as well as a bed of nails. Harry shivered, this seemed more creepy than walking into a magical torture chamber… Well, walking into a magical torture chamber was essentially walking into a dungeon.

Harry looked at the place, knowing it was missing a few things. He cast a cutting charm on his arms, allowing the blood to spill from him. He covered the place in his blood, making it look as though he had, in fact been tortured in there. Strategically placed splatters would make anybody think that Harry had been through hell, it helped that Harry could use his own blood for it, he had bought blood replenishing potions with him so he didn't have to hold back.

Soon the walls were glistening with deep red splatters. The rack soon had a few of his hairs dangling over it, the thumb screws and chains had strategically placed droplets all over them, blood dripping onto the floor. In a few hours the blood would dry and within twenty four hours, begin to smell. Harry quickly put up some containing spells, not allowing sound, smell, or anything else out that would allow anybody to know he was there.

"Harry?" Severus' timid voice came from upstairs. Quickly, Harry tapped the cuts on his wrists, healing them instantly and took a blood replenishing potion. He practically ran up the stairs, it had only been a few hours since he had left his angel but he was worried something might have gone wrong and Severus could not come to him.

"Severus?" Harry whispered, emotion colouring his tone as he caught sight of his man.

Severus turned, freezing in the hall at the sight of Harry. "You've been bleeding," he said in a dead tone, nothing like the Severus Harry knew.

Harry looked down and cursed at himself. He had healed the cuts and made sure he had taken a blood replenishing potion to make sure he wasn't ill, but, stupidly, he had forgotten to clean up. He wasn't going to lie to Severus, but he didn't want him to find out in such a way either. How had he been so stupid?

Harry nodded, "I added some touches to the basement. It would have looked strange spotless, at least now, it we are found, it won't look suspicious." Harry caught sight of Severus' face and quickly cleaned himself up, "scourgify, I'm sorry angel," he whispered, "I'm ok, I've took a blood replenishing potion and healed the wounds fine."

"I wish you would have told me." Severus looked as though Harry had wounded him somehow, Harry couldn't bare to see it.

Harry grabbed his hand and held it close to him, "I didn't realize I was going to do it until I saw the chamber, I promise you, I would have told you if I had thought about it."

Severus nodded, "ok." He edged closer to Harry, slowly moving his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry held Severus close, feathering kisses along his cheek and jaw line. "Was it difficult for you to get away?"

"Fortunately no," Severus told Harry, not wanting the young man to stop his ministrations, he loved the attention Harry gave him. "The hardest part was insulting you to them, although it was funny when your friends decided that you would not possible go anywhere without their knowledge. I had to prevent myself from laughing, I deserve a medal for that by the way."

Harry smirked, "they are ridiculous. I know you're insults aren't ever meant."

Severus smiled, "it doesn't make it any better. I hate saying such things about you."

Harry captured Severus' lips with his own, "I know, but there's no need for either of us to be upset, unless of course, you do actually think I am 'insufferable, just like my father'."

Harry said it jokingly, but both of them could tell he actually meant it. He needed to know Severus didn't think that, it had played on his mind for a while.

For the first time ever, Severus kissed Harry. It was only brief, a peck and caused Severus to blush, but it meant the world to Harry. "Of course I don't think that. Harry, I know you are nothing like him. I thought you knew that. I only said those things because I was told to. I've never believed them," he told Harry, his voice a whisper.

Harry found the man endearing and pulled him in for another kiss, a more passionate one. Severus had just told him exactly what he wanted to hear, there was nothing stopping him now.

"Thank you angel. Come on, I'm hungry."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Severus and Harry took to solitude quickly, they had contacted Tom after they had had breakfast. He gave them his best wishes and assured them that the house was theirs for as long as they wished it to be. Harry wished Tom hadn't told him this, he would never leave if he was given the option. Needless to say it didn't look like they were going to leave after a week, it would probably be longer, a lot longer.

Severus had been in the house before and didn't need a tour, he told Harry it was one of his favourite places and wasn't usually decorated as it was. It was usually a lot homier with carpets and family pictures and different coloured tapestries. He didn't like the way the house was decorated now, not knowing what it was like in all its glory, but couldn't help but still be attached to the place.

As soon as the couple were settled, Harry had put up the spell to prevent them getting out. Other spells were already in place to prevent people getting in. The only protection spell that wasn't on the place was the fidelius charm, the others weren't overly complicated but effective, including illusion charms, repellent charms and muffling charms. Not to mention charms to notify if people were nearby.

Three days in and Harry and Severus had got themselves into a comfortable routine. Severus got up and cooked breakfast in the morning; due to his profession, he always rose early. Either one of them would make lunch, although it was usually Harry, Severus did do it sometimes, but Harry enjoyed cooking thoroughly, especially when he was allowed to eat the food after, unlike at his relatives. Dinner was always Harry's job, he refused to let Severus near it, he had even as gone as far as threatening to bar the man from the kitchen once when he tried to help. Harry was never fond of hovering. Severus was allowed to watch by all means, but not too close and he wasn't allowed to help.

He enjoyed what he could create with a few choice ingredients. It's why he loved potions, apart from the fact he could stare at Severus. The only problem with potions was the amount of people that enjoyed messing them up. He found that not only did the Slytherin's keep adding things to his cauldron, but Hermione was quite happy to switch his ingredients when he wasn't looking. Ron helped her sometimes, in the past, but the majority of the time was busy concentrating on his own potion, he really was terrible at it.

Harry was surprised the first time he had caught her at it, she had claimed that she was borrowing some of his ingredients. Harry bought it the first time, but after watching her carefully, especially after this thing with Tom and Severus, not calling her on it and proceeding with the correct ingredients, Harry could see the annoyance in her eyes. Especially now Harry was getting better marks than her. Severus had given her a run of snide comments, wondering aloud if Hermione was copying Harry and not the other way round that Severus had suspected for so long. Unfortunately, the snide comments about Harry had now to be about his appearance, his fame and his personality. Severus could not mock his potions as they had become close to perfect.

Thursday bought about the usual day, Severus awoke, making breakfast for the two (Spanish omelette with more cheese than was healthy) followed by reading, Harry spent a little time out in the garden and Severus made lunch, (nothing fancy, just sandwiches.)

Dinner that evening Harry decided to treat Severus. The man had never asked for anything in particular, but Harry knew he adored a nice steak. Harry had kicked the man (in a nice way) from the kitchen, telling him that he wanted to try something different and he would be allowed in when it was done. Harry prepared the steak with some home made chunky chips. He had only done homemade chips a couple of times but they came out as perfect as he had hoped. The trick was to boil them for a little while then put them straight into the fryer.

Harry created his own sauce using whatever he had at hand, some pepper, corn flour, a few random spices that he had found growing in the garden (he preferred fresh) earlier that day and whatever he created wasn't bad. Especially after he had warmed it through with the onions and mushrooms he had frying in the pan. A bowl of salad was prepared and then it was onto the desert.

Harry didn't really know what Severus' preferences were for desert so he stuck with a simple cake, he had no idea where the ingredients had come from, he supposed it's what happened when you asked a house elf for 'a bit of everything', but wasn't exactly complaining. The cream and jam filling made it all the more sweeter.

When Harry called Severus in for food, the mans eyes widened in astonishment. Not only had Harry cooked something so wonderful, he had also conjured a tablecloth and lit a candle. No one had ever done anything like this for him before and Severus found tears in his eyes. Harry smirked, taking Severus' hand he led him to the table, pulling a chair out for him.

"I know how you love steak," Harry began, "I hope you don't mind what I have put with it." Harry smiled at Severus' still awe struck expression, he only hoped that it was a good shock and the tears were tears of happiness.

"It's perfect," Severus managed to choke out. He had never been so touched, he reached over shakily for Harry's hand, shyly stroking the back of it.

Harry beamed, "well, dig in."

At the end of the meal Severus wanted to wash up but Harry refused. "No, this was for you, now do as your told and either sit over there or wait for me in the living room, I'll only be a minute." He added as Severus bought a pout to his face.

Harry couldn't be sure if the man knew what he was doing or not. Sometimes it seemed to be quite an innocent gesture, other times he looked far too elated to have gotten his own way. He didn't mind though, if Severus was using pouting to get what he wanted then it meant his confidence was growing. Harry still found it hard to believe sometimes that his once detested potions master and number one insulter was really one of the most sweet and innocent human beings on the face of the planet. Not only was he sweet and innocent, he was also shy and caring, loving and kind. Harry knew that Severus couldn't hurt a fly unless he was ordered to, he knew he never wanted to call him all the names that he had, it was under Dumbledore's orders. The man probably had trouble being horrible to all of the Gryffindor's especially poor Neville.

The dishes were done in no time and Harry went into the living room to find a sulking Severus. Bemused, Harry walked over to him, "and what reason do you have for looking so adorable?"

Severus' sulking face turned into a mock glare, "I don't look adorable."

"You really do, now what's the matter?"

Severus stopped glaring, deciding his hands didn't deserve such treatment. "You have done so much for me, I should give you something back."

Harry sighed," Severus," Harry shook his head, the man really didn't understand, "you give me so much just by allowing me to be near you, to know you." Harry took the mans face in his hands, angling it up towards him, "you're my angel, the person I look forward to seeing above anyone else, above all other things. I feel I don't give you enough, you deserve so much more than I can give, and one day, if you let me, I will give you everything you deserve."

Severus could see the sincerity in Harry's eyes. "I don't deserve you," Severus mumbled, "you-"

He was cut off by a kiss, "so we don't deserve each other? Maybe we should think less about who deserves who and just enjoy being together?" Harry smiled at his angel, his man, he would do all he could to keep him. Harry beamed when Severus nodded his head in agreement, Severus was happy to be with him, this was amazing.

Severus stood up when Harry had let him go. "Where are you going? Harry asked, worried. He hoped he hadn't scared Severus off, he hadn't done more than he usually would, but he had suggested being with Severus for a long time.

"Bathroom," Severus told him, "then maybe bed."

"Oh." Harry tried not to allow his disappointment to show through. He hadn't expected anything from Severus, but a little more of his time would have been nice.

"Are you coming?" Severus' eyes had widened, he hoped he hadn't offended Harry, he wanted Harry to come with him, he didn't want to ask, but Harry looked like he wasn't going to come, like Severus had upset him.

Harry smiled a crooked smile, he had been stupid, of course it was Severus' way of making a hint. "Of course."

Harry waited for Severus to come out of the bathroom before going in there himself and stripping down to his boxers yet again. He could have done it in the bedroom and got under the covers quickly, but he couldn't help but love the way Severus' eyes wandered over his body. The mans eye's always looked at Harry hungrily, Harry secretly wished that Severus would make some kind of move to let him know it was ok to take things further, maybe initiate the contact himself. He knew Severus would probably be ok with Harry moving on, but Harry wanted to be sure, he didn't want to hurt Severus.

He had put on some black silk boxers that day, tight enough to not look like normal shorts but not too tight to leave nothing to the imagination. Harry watched as he walked slowly over to the bed, swinging his hips a little as Severus' eyes widened as per usual. The man licked his lips as Harry bent over to put his clothes on the dresser and turned to find Severus glowing a beautiful shade of pink.

Harry grinned, a predatory grin and crawled on his hands and knees to Severus. The man gulped nervously, not knowing what Harry wanted or expected him to do. He knew what he wanted Harry to do, but could he ask? He leaned forwards the few centimetres to join their lips together, never knowing where the brave side of him was coming from, and applied as much pressure as he dared.

His heart stuttered when Harry kissed back, moving his lips against his. Severus groaned and cautiously began to inch his arms around Harry neck, pulling the young man closer.

Harry moaned back, this was the type of sign he had been waiting for, he put his hand around the back of Severus' neck, the other at the base of his spine and pushed Severus back onto the mattress, guiding him all the way, making sure not to break contact. Bodies thrust closely together, Harry could feel the reaction Severus was having to him, he had never allowed the man to get this excited around him before but Harry knew it could not be helped tonight. He couldn't stop even if he tried, Severus had started this. Harry soon became uncomfortable, his boxers restricting and knew Severus would be feeling the same. He felt his way down the mans body, not going any lower than his hip bone.

"Harry," Severus gasped.

Harry moaned, surely he hadn't taken things too quickly. "I'm sorry, did I go too fast?"

Severus looked confused, "no. I... I want..." He couldn't ask the for what he wanted, he couldn't, but the blush in his face told all.

Harry smiled, "if you're sure."

Harry ran his hand back down Severus' chest, his stomach, over his thigh to tug at the end of his night shirt. "Can we take this off?" He asked, not daring to mess with the buttons until he had Severus' approval.

After a moment of fear, Severus nodded, blushing as Harry undone the buttons one by one, kissing the skin he revealed a little at a time. Severus' breath faltered as Harry came down past his belly button, not knowing what the young man intended to do next. He found himself strangely disappointed when Harry worked his way further down, kissing his thighs until the last button became undone.

"Beautiful," Harry murmured as he worked his way back up to Severus' mouth, determined to have at least the night shirt removed completely. Harry pulled Severus up into a sitting position by his collar, sliding the material off slender shoulders. He kissed the mans neck, earning a groan of delight, "so beautiful," he muttered again, causing yet another blush to highlight Severus' cheekbones.

Harry slid his hands down Severus' legs, working slowly higher. As he came to the area, just before he would be reaching anything personal Harry asked, "is this ok?" At Severus' nod Harry ghosted his hand over Severus' boxers, feeling properly for the first time, how excited the man really was.

Severus' breath hitched, "and this?" The man nodded.

Harry grinned a little into Severus' shoulder, kissing every part of the flesh there he could get to. He slid his hand under Severus' boxers, making the man pant in apprehension. "What about this?" Harry asked, a little nervous, he was pushing it.

Severus wiggled his hips, "Harry, please." His voice was a whimper, he knew Harry was trying to be slow with him, make him feel safe, comfortable. Severus really appreciated it, but it was almost torturous, having something so close and not actually getting it.

At Severus' whimper Harry nearly lost all control, he would have done if it were anyone other than Severus with him. "Lie down then," he told his angel. As the man complied Harry slipped his hand lower, taking hold of Severus, he began to stroke until he had the man writhing and moaning beneath him.

This, Harry thought, is completely unfair. An angel should not be able to make noises like this. Harry kissed Severus deeply, trying to stifle some of the sounds he had been making. It succeeded to an extent, Severus was purring instead, his hands hesitantly coming up to Harry's chest, stroking the skin there, working slowly lower, hesitating at the elastic of Harry's boxers.

Harry groaned, Severus had to know what he was doing, he could not do this by sheer innocence. Harry wiggled a little towards Severus' hand, opening his legs to straddle one of Severus', he began kissing down the mans neck, still stroking the man, softly but firmly. Severus took the hint and let his hand wander into Harry's boxers.

Harry groaned at the contact as Severus grabbed hold of him, beginning to slide his hand up and down. It was a very inexperienced hand, but Harry loved it all the same. Harry began making quicker movements, making Severus groan all the more. The man groaned as he came, whispering Harry's name. It was too much for Harry, he came seconds after, Severus' name rolling over his tongue.

"That was... amazing." Harry told Severus, scooting over to lie the side of him, making the man blush again, "you are amazing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Severus was shy when he woke up wearing only his boxers. Harry had told him he was beautiful, but he would never believe him. He did not think himself beautiful, he did not think himself remotely good looking. He was tall, yes, but skinny, no muscle on him at all. There was next to no hair on his body, his legs practically bare and armpits only had a light dusting, his arms were completely bare. There was only two places he could say he really had any hair to speak of.

His entire body was pressed up against Harry's and he felt himself basking in the feel of Harry's warmth on him. Slowly, tenderly, he ran his fingertips over Harry's chest, his stomach, having the confidence to do so now Harry was asleep. He explored Harry's arms, neck and finally his face, starting when he realized Harry had been watching him the entire time.

A deep blush came to Severus' face, making it feel on fire. "I'm sorry," Severus muttered, he couldn't believe he had done that, let alone that he had been caught.

Harry's brow contracted in confusion, "for what?"

"Touching you," Severus whispered, trying to remove himself from Harry's arms.

Harry pulled him closer to him, "you have nothing to be sorry for, I like that you like me, I like it very much that you like me." Harry kissed his forehead, "now unless you need the bathroom, I suggest you stop wiggling, unless you want another rendition of last night of course."

Severus blushed, "I actually do need the bathroom," he whispered, "but I wouldn't say no to the other," he added, mortified at his admittance.

"Hurry up then," Harry grinned.

...

Severus stared into the mirror. He wondered how he had got where he was, how he had got Harry. Harry who was going to help save the world with his dad. Severus sighed, he could not understand for the life of him why Harry wanted him,. But somewhere, deep down, he knew Harry would never leave him, not by his choice. He could feel Harry in his every being and felt himself falling for the man deeply.

He sighed, who was he kidding, he already loved Harry, but did Harry love him? Harry definitely cared about him, but was it love? Severus shook his head. He would not know if Harry loved him until Harry was ready to tell him.

Severus shook himself and went about his business.

...

Harry sighed, awaiting his favourite person to return. Severus was amazing. Someone who had helped pull him through to the right side of the war and create a little bubble for him to reside in. One, perhaps not full of love, he didn't think Severus loved him, not yet, but full of caring and affection.

Harry stilled for a moment. He loved Severus, he could feel it in every fibre of his being, but he didn't know if Severus loved him. He knew Severus would never say it first, but Harry couldn't be sure if he had it in him to tell him just yet.

Harry heard the flush of the toilet and the running of the sink and sighed. He had taken things further with Severus than he intended to last night, but at least Severus seemed to enjoy it, he wasn't even awkward this morning. Well, no more than usual in any case. He had even touched Harry, felt him, caressed his skin. Harry was overjoyed when he woke up to long, nimble fingers running along him.

The door clicked announcing the presence of his man. Harry was pleased that Severus had decided to keep the nightshirt off and just arrive back in his boxers. He motioned for the man to stop when he was half way to the bed and at Severus' hurt look Harry got out himself, walking with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Harry watched Severus gulp as Harry neared and smirked, he loved the reactions he got from his man.

"Severus" Harry whispered, stroking up the mans arm to his neck, "my Severus." Harry pulled the man closer, allowing his free hand to caress Severus' chest, his stomach. "So beautiful."

Harry kissed his way around Severus' body, his neck, shoulders, back and chest, finally coming to his lips. Harry smiled when he felt a certain something poking his hip. Severus blushed but Harry grinned, pushing his body against Severus', allowing the man to see the effect he had on him also. Severus blushed further, but had a smile to accompany it. Harry left Severus' lips to work down his neck, over his chest. Cautiously, he got down on his knees, kissing down Severus' stomach, to get to the mans boxers. Harry hesitated a moment before bringing his lips to his angels thighs, working his way up, using his nose to move the legs of the shorts out of the way.

The young man heard Severus groan as his tongue trailed the slightly protruding hip bone. Slowly he lowered his fingers into the elasticated waistband of the boxers, he waited for any signs of protests. When he received none he pulled slightly, inching them down little by little until Harry let them drop around his angels ankles.

Harry kissed the mans exposed flesh causing a gasp from above. Looking up, seeing midnight eyes staring back at him full of awe and a little fear at being so exposed. Harry gave Severus a wicked look before taking the man into his mouth, causing an obscene amount of grunts, groans and pleas from above. Harry smiled, he loved when his angel made such noises. Noises of pure pleasure and want. Severus wanted Harry.

When Severus came, (it didn't take long), Harry swallowed and held him, catching him as he slumped. Removing Severus' boxers from around his ankles, (he looked much to good with them off) he took him over to their bed, putting him in it, wrapping the covers around him. Harry climbed in the other side, extremely frustrated but knowing he could take care of it later.

Severus cuddled up to Harry, "do you want me to..." He asked shyly, gesturing a little.

"I don't want you to do anything your uncomfortable with," Harry told him.

To Harry's surprise Severus, shyly and with excruciating slowness, put his hand to Harry's stomach, moving down little by little until he reached the elasticated waistband of Harry's boxers. Hooking his fingers underneath, he pulled lightly, slowly removing Harry's boxers from his person.

Harry gulped, he had not expected Severus to even consider doing anything like this. He felt the mans hand close around him and begin stroking. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations, not even realizing that Severus had moved his position until he felt something wet and warm lick him. He groaned in ecstasy as the man repeated, and slowly took Harry into his mouth.

Harry couldn't suppress the slight whimper that came from his mouth and wondered if he was wrong about Severus. There was no way that Severus could be an angel, pure he might be, but his mouth was evil. "Sev... I, I'm gunna... come." Harry warned him.

Taking the hint, Severus removed his mouth from Harry replacing it with his hand. Harry came with a groan of "Severus", making the man smile. "You- you, are brilliant." Harry told him, panting.

Severus looked at Harry a little cautiously before lowering his head to his stomach where his release had just landed. Sticking out his tongue, he decided to taste Harry, wondering what one so good and gorgeous would taste of. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Salty, a little strange, but he was sure next time he would be able to swallow.

When he looked back up at Harry he blushed. Harry was eyeing him with open adoration and something else. Severus crawled up next to Harry and rested his head on his sticky chest. Severus didn't mind the stickiness, it was a part of Harry, apart of what he had done to him.

Harry cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand, and kicked off his boxers, pulling Severus closer in the process. Severus allowing himself to be cuddled, wrapped his arms around Harry, his Harry, "I love you," he mumbled into Harry's chest, heart beating erratically.

"What did you just say?" Harry's voice was full of wander and was barely above a decibel.

Severus blushed and, unable to deny Harry anything, said a little louder, "I love you."

Harry was stunned. Severus had said it first! He... he loved him!

Harry removed Severus from him, turning him onto his back, straddling the mans lap. Noticing the fear and uncertainty in Severus' face, he threw himself on top of the man, draping across his body, holding on as though his life depended on it. He bought his lips to the dark man under him, tears in his eyes. "I love you too!"

...

The day was spent in bed, the two discussing plans for the future. How they were going to overthrow Dumbledore and how they should go about it. Getting rid of Dumbledore would be easy, Harry could easily kill him or remove his power, Harry was more than willing to save the world, Dumbledore still didn't suspect Harry had anything against him. The problem would be making things change, making the world a better place and running Dumbledore's name through the dirt. They needed evidence… lots of it. The world would not take the demise of their ultimate light wizard too kindly.

On the other hand, Harry will have 'defeated' Voldemort at this time. He would be seen as the worlds little hero, they would worship him more than they would worship Dumbledore. He would be able to manipulate minds with ease. But Harry was unable to do that. He would not play God with people's lives. Dumbledore had done it with multiple people, causing lives to be completely wrecked so he could have control, so he could have power.

The best evidence would be pensive memories, perhaps magnified and played somehow. Contacting the few people that had been effected by the man and knew it. The problem was, apart from Harry, and maybe Severus, the only people Dumbledore had effected were considered evil or insane, not the best people for a persuasive argument.

Severus had the best idea. If Harry started to disobey Dumbledore, and publicly too, suspicions would be raised, questions asked. Harry would have to watch his back, maybe move into Severus' quarters with him so he could keep an eye on his food and drink. It would also make Severus seem like a good guy (not a so-called 'death eater'), his opinions, testimonies and memories would be able to come to light and people would be more likely to believe him.

The problem at hand was the pupil-teacher relationship issue. Harry was of age, but Severus was technically in a position of power (however funny that seemed to Harry). They would have to read very carefully through the school rules, but for the time being, it would not hurt to start showing that they did in fact have a friendship, it would have to slowly develop if course. Dumbledore would probably get cautious and annoyed and try and prevent it, but wouldn't be able to stop it without arising suspicion from Harry.

Dumbledore, so far, wanted to keep Harry to himself, using him to be the leader for what he believed in. Putting up with the new melodramatic Harry, complete with the adolescent charms of mood swings, moodiness and the typical lust. It amused Harry to no end, the idea of Dumbledore putting up with these things, especially if Dumbledore found out he was gay and lusting after Severus.

Severus felt exceptionally embarrassed at this point. He liked Harry's attention, but in front of everyone would be something else, Severus hoped he could prevent the blush gracing his cheeks at Harry's ministrations, although the blush might make him seem a little more human. Harry liked the idea of trying to get Severus' attention in front of everyone, he also liked the idea of throwing a tantrum when he didn't get his way with the man. He had never had the chance to do either before. Tantrums were met with a smack and relationships (even imaginary ones) were usually plastered all over the press.

Severus would, of course, warm to Harry over time. They would have to build their relationship slowly, starting with Severus using Harry's forename, to Harry using his (slip ups first, slowly becoming a regular occurrence). The time they had been 'stuck' together would seem as though it had bought them together, Severus reluctantly warming to Harry instead of deciding to live in a war zone for however long.

With plans set, they just needed to discuss them with Tom, they could enjoy the rest of the time at their little haven.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry was unsure. It had been over a week since Harry and Severus had progressed in their physical relationship and Severus was acting strangely. Harry assumed it was due to the advancement in their relationship, but he had a niggling feeling it was something different. Severus hadn't been weird until a few days later. Maybe it was homesickness? Harry would have to find out. He didn't want to leave, but if Severus did then they would.

Harry sighed and got to his feet, closing the book he was reading, he headed out into the back garden. Severus had taken to come out here a lot, a lot of the plants could be used for potions ingredients. Naturally, he had taken it upon himself to collect them. "Severus, can we talk?" Harry asked the man after watching him fight with a root for five minutes.

Severus straightened, still a little slouched and nodded his head. "Inside?" He asked, a little nervous. Harry had not continued their physical relationship past they what they had already done, Severus wondered if Harry still wanted him, he wouldn't blame him if he didn't, there was no reason for Harry to feel anything for him after all.

Harry nodded and led the way into their living room. Sitting down on the settee, Harry gestured for Severus to join him. He held Severus' hand and felt the pulse of the other man speed rapidly. "Severus, I need to know what's wrong. You seem to be upset or distracted or... something." Harry's eyes showed sincerity, worry and love.

Severus relaxed a little, that didn't sound like a man who was going to break up with him, quite the contrary, Harry sounded as though whatever was hurting Severus was hurting Harry also. "Nothing's the matter Harry. I'm fine." Severus knew he was lying, and knew Harry knew as well.

"Please don't lie to me Severus, do you want to leave here? Are you missing your father? Please tell me." Harry's voice was filled with uncertainty, he was begging the man before him, he needed to know what the matter was with his angel.

Severus' heart stuttered, he looked at Harry through his eyelashes, a blush colouring his cheeks. "Harry... I... I don't want to go home. I want you."

Harry brow furrowed, "you have me," he told Severus simply. Not for the first time his life missing the point dancing before him.

Severus shook his head," You, haven't... we haven't... I mean... do you want me?" Severus could barely keep his eyes on Harry.

"Of course I want you," Harry told him nonplussed, he had told Severus he wanted him, loved him, adored him. Why was Severus asking him this?

Severus' brow contracted, "I mean want me, want me. As in... you know."

Severus could not look at Harry, he couldn't do it. He stared at the floor, blinking back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes, his face a brilliant magenta.

"You think I don't want you?" Harry voice was hollow, mind going into overdrive as he heard the words spilt from the mans mouth.  
Suddenly, exactly what Severus was trying to ask of him made sense, he knew what his angel meant and sought to reassure him. "Severus Snape, I think you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, brilliant person on the planet and you think I don't want you!" Severus' head snapped up, eyes locked on Harry. "Of course I want you you idiot." Harry scrambled up to the man, "if I knew you wanted that I would have given it to you, I was worried I was pushing things too far." Harry kissed Severus, a beautiful love filled kiss, one that showed every emotion Harry felt for the man, "but tell me," Harry turned serious, "have you ever... before?"

Severus nodded nervously, it would not be right to lie to Harry, but he didn't want to lose him. Harry might not want him if he couldn't be completely his. "It was a long time ago, with a man I never... who never... I didn't even… I couldn't," Severus' voice faltered, full of heart breaking emotion, tears welling again behind his eyes. He needed Harry to understand but couldn't bring himself to explain.

"It wasn't a good experience?" Harry asked kindly, running his fingers through his angels hair. Severus shook his head, "I'll change that for you angel, I promise." Harry pulled Severus to his chest, placing a tender kiss to his head as the tears feel form the man eyes, "I promise."

Severus lifted his head, expecting Harry to kiss him, to take him. Harry put a finger to the mans mouth. "We will, but not now. I want it to be special for you, for us. I don't want you to be upset about whoever the imbecile was that couldn't appreciate you properly the first time. I want you to be relaxed and calm and be thinking about only you, me, us." Harry kissed him on the lips softly, "I want you to have the memory untainted by dark thoughts of anyone else, I want it to be us and only us, is that ok?"

Severus nodded, a grin lighting his face, "yes."

...

Harry allowed Severus to relax for the day, allowing him to soak in attention. He knew Severus wanted him, he knew Severus wanted him completely. But that did not mean he was going to rush anything with the man, he wouldn't allow Severus to have a bad experience in the slightest, not again.

Harry cut up fruit, melted chocolate and had Severus lie on his lap in the garden while he fed him and read to him. He put Severus in the bath, filling it with sensual oils, bubble bath and bath salts, a strange blend that soaked into the body. It allowed Severus to relax, all of him, and would last a while. When he pulled him out the bath, he carried him to their rooms, dried him off and did his hair, doing it just the way he liked it. Severus had never blushed so much.

When he finished he felt Severus relax into him, practically purring when Harry surrounded him with his embrace. He turned to look at Harry expectantly, his eyes wide with anticipation, tilting his face up to look better at the man he wanted to be his lover. Slowly, he bought his face to Harry's, hoping against hope Harry was going to do what he wanted, that he would at the very least allow Severus to kiss him.

Harry was surprised when Severus initiated the kiss, but it was not unwelcome. Harry didn't take over until Severus started moving his lips, causing him to groan. Harry broke the kiss, "you're sure about this?" he asked. At Severus' nod he scooted up the bed, gesturing for Severus to join him. He bought the man into his arms and returned to kissing him.

Severus groaned, causing Harry to moan back. The noises his angel made were not fair, they were beautiful, musical and a complete turn on. Harry pulled Severus closer to himself, leaning slightly over the man. He slowly, cautiously, undone the knot on the mans robe, the removal of the belt causing the mans robe to fall open slightly. Warm hands made their way under the robe, sending tingles through Severus' body. The man shuddered as Harry caressed his collar bone, he arced his back as Harry removed the robe from his shoulders, working it away from him little by little until it was a heap on the floor.

"So beautiful, so precious, all mine." Harry muttered to himself, "mine, my love, my life."

Severus blushed, he was still not used to being naked, not in company. He was also not used to the attention, not used to someone worshiping him, his body. But he wanted this, he wanted Harry.

Harry found Severus' blush endearing, he loved causing a blush to grace Severus' usually pale features, it made the man more beautiful than he already was, made him seem more healthy, more alive, more like a person, like the person Harry knew he was. Severus put a hand up to the top of Harry collar, giving the young man a questioning look. Harry smiled and nodded, letting Severus know it was more than ok for him to continue.

The man fumbled slightly with the buttons, but got rid of Harry's shirt in a few minutes. Giving Harry another questioning look, he began on his belt and trousers. Harry could feel Severus' hands shaking with nerves and took his lips in another passionate kiss to take his mind off what he was doing. Harry was soon void of his trousers and had Severus lying slightly under him, completely relaxed, lightly pulling on Harry's boxers.

Harry pulled himself up, hovering over Severus, allowing the man to pull them down completely. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was given freedom and began making his lips move down Severus' body, running his tongue over the mans more sensitive areas, the place just behind his ear, where his neck and shoulder met and his belly button. Severus was writhing under him in no time.

Harry took Severus into his mouth, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape the man. Severus lay there, panting heavily, he could not think, his brain was unable to produce any coherent thought apart from 'wow'. His heart was beating wildly, even more so when Harry started massaging him. Harry pulled away slightly to mumble something, Severus didn't pay any attention to the mumbling until he felt something penetrating him. It was strange, it didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either.

Harry removed himself from Severus, "are you ok?" He asked.

Severus nodded a little, "it feels strange."

Harry nodded, "I know, it will get better, I promise." He added another finger, probing further, looking for the little bundle of nerves that would have Severus in pieces. As he hit it, he added another finger, hopping the man would not feel the stinging sensation that was sure to be happening. He moved slowly to position himself between his angels legs.

Harry lathered himself with the lubricant he had conjured, trying to make this as easy and comfortable as possible. Severus groaned in disappointment as Harry removed his fingers and stiffened a little when he felt Harry against him. "Relax," Harry told him, stroking him tenderly, "I'll try not to hurt you, it might sting a little to begin with."

Severus nodded, thrusting slightly into Harry's hand. Harry felt Severus relax slightly and pushed in slowly but firmly. Severus gasped as Harry sheathed himself inside him.

Harry looked at him cautiously, measuring his reaction. He didn't move a muscle, not knowing how Severus was feeling, not wanting to hurt him. He hoped Severus would be able to cope with the feeling, he did not know another way to do this without Severus feeling compelled to do something, without him feeling unloved.

It stung, Harry had not lied to him about that, but for some reason it was ok, the sting didn't last long and in next to no time had pretty much subsided. He wiggled a little bit experimentally, causing Harry to groan. He tried moving backwards and forwards a little, finding he enjoyed the feeling, Harry would be able to do it better. He looked into the dazzling green eyes that he adored and nodded.

Harry relaxed, allowing himself to breathe. Severus' wiggling had taken a lot of control to take and not do anything about, and when he started rocking… He began rocking his hips backwards and forwards, slowly, excruciatingly slowly.

Severus moaned, thrusting his hips up, this was not enough. "Harry, please, more." Severus could not believe the words had come from his mouth. He never asked for anything, never wanted anything from him, but he needed to feel him, feel him more.

Harry picked up his pace, hitting the nerves he had found earlier. Severus screamed, groaning and writhing, clawing at Harry's back as Harry hit him again and again. Harry stroked Severus until he felt the mans essence flow over him, spilling everywhere. Harry's name was groaned into the dark room as Severus felt the ecstasy around him take over completely. Harry followed shortly after, groaning Severus' name as he collapsed on top of the man, rolling over quickly as to not crush him. He took the love of his life in his arms, holding him closely, feathering kisses all over his face.

"Was that ok, are you ok?" Harry asked, a little nervous.

"Perfect." Came the tired reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

An alarm was the wake up call of the morning. The caterwauling charm placed on the property the announcement that they had guests. Both men groaned, unsticking themselves from each other. They had twenty minutes to get themselves up and ready. Harry was the first to rise from the bed, still completely naked from the night before, he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. "Come on angel, time to put on our brave faces. It looks like someone has finally come to rescue us," Harry whispered into Severus' ear, pecking the beautiful, pale flesh just below his ear.

Severus moaned, "don't want to," he pouted slightly.

Harry smiled, "I know, but soon, very soon, we will be back with each other. Come on."

Harry quickly summoned his robes that he was wearing when he had came here, quickly adding a few tares and rolling them around on the floor before chucking Severus the pair he had left Hogwarts in. He cleaned himself up a little, in the bathroom to return to see Severus finally getting dressed. As the last button was buttoned on his angels robes Harry took him in his arms, "remember the plan," he told him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "I love you."

Harry ran downstairs, making sure nothing was really out of place, nothing was too unusual. He entered the basement, hoping against hope that everything looked right, everything looked perfect... Well… it looked like it needed to, the blood really had stunk the place out.

The sound of the front door opening awoke Harry from his search of the property, if anything was wrong now, he could do nothing to fix it. Harry left the basement, wand drawn, cautiously edging towards the place where he heard footsteps. "Bill? Remus? Moody?" His voice was weary, he gripped his wand tighter and raised it to Moody's face, "when you came to my house to rescue me after fifth year, what did you do with your eye?"

Moody smirked, the boy had learned something after all, "I put it in a glass of water, probably something that you find most amusing when you see your aunt use that cup, ey?"

Harry turned his wand quickly to Remus, "your worst fear," Harry demanded of him, remembering what Remus' boggart turned into.

"Myself," came the reply. Harry nodded, turning his wand to Bill.

"Your wife's little sister."

"Gabrielle."

"What is she?"

"One quarter veela, on her mothers side."

Harry nodded again, lowering his wand at last, "About time someone from the order decided to show up, finally decided that the saviour of the wizarding world is worth your time and effort." Severus sneered as he walked down the stairs, his robes billowing about him. Harry wanted nothing more than to take them back off, his angel was so beautiful, even with the sneer in place.

"Severus," Lupin nodded, "wait. What do you mean the saviour of the wizarding world? What- what happened?"

"I-I did it. I d-de-destroyed... Voldemort," Harry admitted to the room, his stutter coming out as disbelief. "S-S-Severus, he c-came and I..." Harry trailed off, knowing somebody would ask him, knowing everyone would think he was stalling out of disbelief.

"You did what Harry?" Lupin asked, his voice quiet.

Harry took a deep breath, "Severus distracted him from... from..."Harry shuddered, "he forgot to lock the door after him and I... I went after him." Harry found himself in the arms of a werewolf, "I couldn't... I don't know how... I got my wand back... It came to me and I... I..."

"He killed him." Severus announced, "he cast the killing curse and killed him. The problem was we couldn't get out. The spells on this place are extremely strong, we can't cast magic that leaves the boundaries, no patronus', not even sparks would leave the parameter, there was no floo powder and we couldn't apparate out. There are no owls so we had to wait for you to come, Harry couldn't even get his familiar to come through them, we even saw her try. She is an amazing creature," he added as an afterthought. It was ok to compliment Harry's bird as long as he didn't compliment the young man himself, that would come later, first name use first. "I admit myself surprised that you have come so soon, even if I am annoyed you didn't get here sooner."

Harry smirked behind Lupin's arm, yes and very disappointed, Harry thought, they both felt the same.

"How long did he... how long was you... where did he?" Lupin couldn't form a complete sentence.

Severus scoffed, "don't worry Lupin, I found Harry here the day after he went missing. They kept him in the basement, you probably don't want to look down there." Severus frowned for a second, almost as though he was a little disturbed by what had happened. "I fixed him up and we have lived relatively normally for the past... however long. It seems as though the Dark Lord planned on keeping Harry here for quite some time and torturing him, probably trying to persuade him to his side. He had a lot of things stocked in here, mainly food, we searched the place and found nothing else though."

"Where's the body?" Moody barked, his voice seemed too loud in the house.

Harry snorted, "what body? He kind of incinerated, when I... He kind of turned to ashes or... something."

Bill spoke for the first time since Harry's questioning. "I have to admit the charms around this place are quite amazing. The one to stop you guys getting out was by far the hardest to break, almost as though it needed... something... to dismantle it."

Severus scowled further, "I have had enough of this idle chit chat, I wish to go and remove my person from these god awful robes. No doubt Harry wishes to do the same, cleaning spells can only do so much after all."

Every eyebrow rose at the use of Harry's forename coming from Severus' mouth. They didn't realise he had used his name twice. Harry knew the plan was for their relationship to change slowly over time, but it was still strange to hear his name come from Severus' mouth when they were in company, apart from Tom's of course. It was nice, but there would be a long time before Harry and Severus could finally be themselves freely. Dumbledore needed to be taken down a few pegs first, it was time to put their plan into action.

...

Upon arrival to the castle Harry and Severus dismissed all orders to go to Dumbledore's office, insisting that they needed to go and get washed and changed before they even considered a meeting with the old fool. Severus went down to his dungeons as Harry went to the Gryffindor dorms, hoping to some divine power that he would not be seen by his 'friends'.

There never was any such luck. As soon as the portrait door was pushed open Hermione and Ron were at his side, demanding to know what had happened to him. "Leave me alone guys, I've been in these clothes for nearly a month."

Even such a simple request could not be left alone, a tirade of "but Harry"'s, "come on mate"'s and "how rude"'s followed him to the stairs where he turned back with a glare.

"Look, I haven't even been to Dumbledore yet, I have just got back and I need to get changed and then go and see him, I will talk to you when I get back," he told them, tone firm and abrupt. "Dumbledore is not going to be happy as it is but I can't stand being in these clothes any longer." With that he swept up the stairs in a manner worthy of Severus.

He was not accosted on his way back out, Ron and Hermione choosing to glare and sulk in the corner of the common room. Harry smirked to himself as he exited, it was just like them to make him feel bad, but he no longer cared. No longer would he crave their attention, no longer would he need their company to make him happy and they would know about it. They would be crawling to him in the end, they wouldn't demand anything from him anymore.

...

Harry ran into Severus before he reached Dumbledore's office, he pulled the man into an alcove for another moment alone before they would put on the facade that was life.

"Severus." Harry whispered gently, pulling the man into an embrace, brushing his lips with his own. "Are you ok?"

Severus nodded solemnly, "yes."

Harry could tell he was lying, "I know angel, but I'll come and see you as often as possible. We'll still be together." Harry stroked the long locks out of Severus' face, "I love you."

They shared a kiss, one that stole both of their breaths, but spoke volumes about the feel of their relationship. It was short, sweet and filled with love.

"I love you too," came Severus' breathy reply.

Harry smiled, giving his man another brief hug, "lets get this over with..."

...

Dumbledore looked questioningly at the two in front of him. They seemed a little friendlier towards each other, but not overly so. He was glad, if they had become close, they may find out things about him... things he really didn't need them putting together.

"My boys," he beamed, twinkle in place, "I'm so glad you're safe, and Voldemort... he's gone?"

Both men nodded solemnly, "yes Sir."

"This is an amazing feat," he looked at the two with his usual facade of grandfatherly affection, but Harry could see the underlying hunger in his eyes. "You must tell me about it."

Harry and Severus soon filled in the story they had agreed on, including how Harry disappeared via random portkey. It seemed to placate the old man quite a bit, at least he didn't seem suspicious. Harry made sure mention quite a bit about Severus and laughed when Severus said something particularly nasty or sarcastic, Severus made sure to not put as much bite into his comments as he would do when referring to Harry, both used each others forenames. Oh yes, the headmaster will definitely worry, he will never see such an obvious crush in his life, nor will he be very happy about Severus not being civil with me. Harry thought to himself, smirking inside.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed at Harry's giggling, especially when Severus was being particularly nasty about the boy himself. When Harry glanced up at Severus through his eyelashes Dumbledore nearly choked, realising exactly why the boy was acting so strange. Severus looked at Harry in sever annoyance and continued berating the boy, only causing said boy to giggle and flutter his eyelashes more.

"That's enough for now thank you boys, Severus I will see you later, Harry I would like a word." Dumbledore, dismissed the potions master, waiting for him to close the door before talking to Harry, the younger would be the easier to get information from, or so he thought. "My boy, is there something you need to tell me?"

Harry looked confused, "no, sir, why?" Inside he was smirking, this is exactly what he wanted to happen.

"You seem a lot more friendly with Professor Snape," Dumbledore told him carefully assessing the boys reactions.

Harry gave him a sideways glance, making himself blush a little, "well, after the first few days at sniping at each other I kind of asked for a truce. During the time I just got to know him a little better, I guess it was bound to happen. I know that when he's horrible he's just trying to keep his distance, it's his version of humour, you have to admit he is funny." Harry allowed himself to babble a little and had to prevent a smirk as Dumbledore paled at what Harry was implying.

"Harry... do you erm... like... Professor Snape?"

Harry smiled, "what's not to like?" He asked, almost innocently, "he even cooked for the both of us when we were together, and talked to me about defence occasionally. We even had a talk about potions! I understand them a lot better now by the way, so hopefully I'll be able to pass my NEWTS with little problems. It was difficult to make them while not understanding why I was making them or how anything worked." Harry knew he was beginning to sound like a girl, gushing the way he was, but he also knew that his 'feelings' would encourage Dumbledore to move quicker to do whatever he wanted or needed to do.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "I'm glad you do not think too bad of him Harry, but maybe you should give him some space now you are back? He's usually a very private man and from what I can tell, he has had to live very up close and personal with you for the past month or so. You may go."

"Thank you sir." Harry left grinning, heading straight for Severus' rooms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As it turned out, Harry didn't need to wait long for Dumbledore to snap under his ministrations of Severus.

The night after he had his conversation with Dumbledore he went down to Severus' rooms, they both went to tell Tom what had happened and how Dumbledore had picked up on Harry's supposed 'crush' and how he wanted Harry to give Sev some 'space'. They all knew what it meant, none of the men were stupid.

The following week Harry spent unabashedly flirting with Severus. Severus hadn't crumbled much, but by the end of the week he gave Harry a small smile when Harry decided to ask Severus if he would consider anyone younger than himself. Harry had to prevent himself from laughing hysterically at Dumbledore's look of pure horror, all colour draining from his face.

It had continued in that pattern pretty much for the next month. Harry never stopped in his dorm room anymore, but made sure he was gone early enough in the morning to be back in his bed as to not cause too much suspicion. Ron and Hermione assumed he was staying with some girlfriend, but they were that wrapped up in each other they wouldn't have noticed if Harry had decided to become a naturist.

The comments from the young mans mouth gradually became more and more crude and insistent, last time he went as far as to cause Severus to blush, a shock to the entire school.

It was the week after that Dumbledore started making his moves, attempting to put Harry into the position in which he needed him. Harry allowed himself be lured into the trap, knowing he would be able to crawl out at the last minute. He knew Dumbledore was becoming desperate, which is why he was moving his plans up with making Harry some sort of public figure, he had no intention to do this until the end of the year, but Harry had pushed and pushed and forced the old mans hand.

Harry was lined up for over a dozen interviews over the next few days, he had decided to allow each paper a little snippet of what he knew of the true Dumbledore. He knew that Rita Skeeter, or some such journalist, would be able to put all the clues together and come up with one last spectacular blow. Harry smirked at his plan, Tom had agreed to it, but Severus had perfected it. Harry had made sure he hadn't got an interview with Skeeter at all, 'throwing his toys of the pram' so to speak, when Dumbledore suggested such a thing. It was the only time he really had to have a tantrum, somehow Dumbledore knew not push him with anything other than the interviews, which is exactly what Harry wanted of course.

The weeks after the interview were going to be the best of course.

Approximately fourteen interviews had been set up for Harry to attend. Each and every person that he met asked him the same questions

How did he feel fighting He Who Must Not Be Named? Does he think his parents would be proud of his accomplishments? How does he feel being the saviour of the wizarding world? What would his relatives think about him doing something so incredibly dangerous? Was he frightened being kept in that house? How had he slipped out from under Dumbledore's nose? What did he think of You Know Who's followers that were still left? What was it like being in such close proximity with Severus for such an extended period of time? Did he have any training before his fight with the Dark Lord? The list went on.

His answers were pretty much the same for all of the questions. "It wasn't really a fight, he was distracted and I took my chance... I think my mum would be proud, not so sure about my dad... I'm not the saviour of the wizarding world, there is still much evil out there, people who wish to gain power through any means, we must be careful who we place in a position of power... The house wasn't scary, the basement was, but I was only in that for just under twenty four hours, it looked like Voldy wanted to torture me for a while, he had provisions... I didn't do anything dangerous, I was put in a dangerous situation, my relatives would probably be disappointed I'm not dead to be honest... Someone through a portkey at me and stupidly, I caught it, no I don't see who it was, doesn't say much for security at Hogwarts though does it... I don't think they are going to cause any harm, I think they were just very misunderstood and need a lot of help... No I didn't have any training, apparently it wouldn't be a good idea for me to receive any after I went up against the most evil wizards for all time.

A few of his answers of course dragged attention to his home life, Harry was too happy to divulge the information of his childhood... only to a few papers of course, others he chose not to talk about it. He couldn't have the papers spilling all of the information now could he? Needless to say, there would now be people questions thrown at Dumbledore about the upbringing of the boy who lived.

Severus was going to use the reports to his favour. It was planned for him to confront Dumbledore about Harry's upbringing and then after become more warm towards the young man in public.

The other newspapers got answers about the lack of training and the prophecy he had been told about. He told exactly what Dumbledore had told him and knew that anyone who worked in the hall of prophecy would be able to prove that this prophecy never existed. He told some about the other things that had happened during his time at the school, starting with his first year and the power hungry Quirrell and the defeat of the basilisk. Others heard about Sirius getting onto the school grounds, while others got information about the triwizard tournament. He even gave one about Umbridge and the other incompetent teachers at the school, yes security would definitely be questioned.

All of the reporters were stunned at the news and, fortunately, they all had to take an oath to not publish their stories until the following Monday, it would all come out at the same time to make it all fair. Fortunately it also meant that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to prevent the stories from being published before hand. It was truly brilliant.

Harry was writing to Rita at the moment, telling her about the interview he had given, how extraordinary they were all going to be and how much information they were going to give. He also mentioned that not all interviews were the same and somebody with the incredible ability to be able to read between the lines would be able to make a lot or money with an even better story. He then gave a list of who exactly he had given an interviews to and which publication they belonged to, not to mention addresses and references to certain places of interest that would come of use in bringing the whole thing together, such as the address of his relatives, primary school and the house the Riddles lived in.

The one thing they had to worry about now was their safety, Dumbledore would be fuming at these articles and would no doubt take it out on Harry somehow, if he dared to. They were hoping he would begin his struggle for power almost immediately. Tom already had people in place at the ministry, ready to create speculation about Dumbledore and help uncover the hidden truth in the papers. The man himself had made a few public appearances, a few people from his time at school remembering him and coming to ask about him, where he had been, had he been up to much? He had to make up a quick story about doing work out of the country. As far as they knew, Dumbledore hadn't caught wind of Tom's appearance's yet. this was probably a good thing, but still frustrating because it meant Harry and Severus still needed to keep up a facade, which was becoming extremely frustrating.

Harry wanted to show the world how much he loved his angel, he wanted to prove to Severus how much he meant to him. He knew that Severus found it extremely difficult to believe that Harry wanted him. Harry felt the same sometimes, he didn't understand why Severus was so happy to be with him, he was an extremely beautiful person, so pure. Harry sighed, they only needed to wait a little longer.

...

It turned out that Dumbledore had a very high tolerance. When the newspaper articles came out, he was horrified, but didn't let Harry or Severus see it. Severus did as planned and swept into Dumbledore's office to berate him for his lack of information when it came to Harry.

"No Albus, I am not sorry for the way I treated him, we have moved past that now. What I am sorry for is that I didn't know what had happened to him and made him out to be somebody who he is not. I thought he was a spoiled little prince for Merlin's sake! How could you let me think that, he was nothing short of abused! Living under the stairs indeed!" Severus seethed at Albus, it was nothing like he would like to happen to the man, but it helped release a little tension, especially when Dumbledore couldn't explain himself.

"Now see here Severus, I never told you because I couldn't afford for everyone to coddle him and spoil him the way you said he was. I didn't want him to be treated like a prince by everybody, it would not have done good for him to have an overly large ego."

Severus snorted, "You know full well that I would not have treated him like a prince, I would have just treated him as I do everyone else. It's ridiculous, Albus. You have no excuse for this! If I had insulted him for things that were true it wouldn't have been half as bad. The only things that were halfway right was the insults about his potion making abilities!" Severus shook his head and huffed dramatically, "I owe the child an apology. I will speak to you when he has forgiven me, maybe."

With those parting words Severus left the headmasters office to go and 'apologise' to the 'saviour of the wizarding world'. He sincerely hoped that Dumbledore was going to join them for the show.

...

Severus took a deep breath and approached Harry at the Gryffindor table. The entire hall was watching, but that was not the problem, the problem was that whenever he laid his eyes on Harry, his legs seemed to turn to jelly.

He cleared his throat, "Harry." He waited for the young man to turn to look at him, of course said young man had to have a grin on his face. "I have read the papers this morning, I realise that my attitude towards you has been unfounded over the past years. I was... misinformed, I want to offer you my apologies."

Harry positively beamed at him, and held out his hand, "of course Severus, friends?" He asked cheekily, causing Severus to use all his willpower not to crawl into his lap and snuggle there. Instead he grabbed the offered hand and shook it once.

"I'll see you in class."

...

Dumbledore was fuming in his office. Everything was going wrong, Harry had spilt information that he really could have done without anybody knowing to the media. The ministry were now looking into the running of the school and making enquiries into Harry's home life and Dumbledore's reasoning for sending him there in the first place. He was extremely unhappy and any master plans on how to get out of the situation were alluding him.

Harry had obviously decided that Dumbledore was not the good guy anymore, but that might only be for the time being. He was probably still annoyed that he had been captured inside the castle, where he always assumed he was safe. Not to mention the interviews had practically been forced on him, it was probably his way of getting Dumbledore back, the child couldn't have known what he was doing.

Severus' attitude was worrying though. He had never wanted Severus to get friendly with Harry. He had made sure to make comments about Petunia complaining about Harry's behaviour in his presence, made sure to make the boy seem extremely self centred and almost spoiled. But maybe their friendship could be a good thing. Severus said he would forgive Albus, maybe Severus could talk Harry around quicker, help him manipulate Harry back into that in which he should be. It shouldn't be so difficult right?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been little over a month since Harry had killed Voldemort and Harry was becoming even more uncontrollable. Dumbledore was just about to call him to come and have a meeting with him. He had had enough of the boy attaching himself to Severus, throwing himself at the man. Not only that, but he had pulled that stunt with the papers causing Dumbledore's every move over his life to be questioned. Rita Skeeter was having quite a field day, putting all the titbits of information together and coming up with very nearly the entire truth.

Severus, unfortunately had fell for the boys charms, as everyone else had. After the downfall of Voldemort, Severus had relaxed a lot more, come out of his shell a little and started treating all students better, even the ones from Gryffindor. So, not only was the majority of the wizarding world on Harry's side, (accept the remaining Death Eaters of course), but so was Severus, a very powerful ally. He wasn't sure if Severus knew of Harry's intentions, the stoic professor was usually blind to these things, so probably not.

The old man shook his head, sitting down at his desk, taking out ink, quill and parchment, ready to write a note to Harry, requesting his presence at his earliest convenience. The roaring of his fire distracted him from his task and he soon found himself being bullied into going to the ministry by none other than Percy Weasley. Such a thing would never happened before, but now he was walking a tight rope without a net, the slightest misstep would have him meeting his downfall with nothing to catch him.

So he found himself following said Weasley into the foyer of the ministry of magic. "What is this about Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked his former student.

Percy looked over his shoulder at his old headmaster, he had never got on with Harry very well, more than Ron, but less than his other brothers, but what Dumbledore had done to the boy... well nobody deserved it. Percy was not going to make the old coot comfortable, nor was he going to tell him what this was about. "I'm sorry sir, I cannot tell you that. We shall be there in a short while and you will find out everything I am sure."

Dumbledore huffed silently, he couldn't believe how everything had changed so much, it was absolutely ridiculous and all because of that stupid child he had to keep around. Well, he would finish school soon and he wouldn't have to put up with child longer, and if the child kept threatening his reputation, he wouldn't be around much longer to put up with.

They soon arrived in the ministers room, Dumbledore was glad he didn't have to continue putting up with the undersecretaries, it was not fitting to his station.

The room fell silent as he entered, the other four heads of the Wizengamot were looking at him severely, the minister held a look of pity and anger, both directed at him. "Dumbledore, thank you for joining us."

"What is this about?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"You see Dumbledore," Amelia Bones began, looking severely at the old man before her, "we have decided that, in the best interest of the Wizengamot you should step down." She had no room for sympathy, she had a soft spot for Harry Potter, like most of the nation, a lot of things that had happened to him could have been prevented if his care was put in the hands of someone other than this man. Even the death eaters would have took better care of him, admittedly they would have turned him evil, but he would have been well cared for

"Step down?" Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing, they wanted him to step down? Why would they do this? It was ridiculous.

"Yes, step down," Muriel Weasley stepped to the front, she was one of the few members that had never held Dumbledore in high esteem, probably because she knew him since he was a child. She also knew of his relationship with Grindlewald. "We no longer require you to be apart of the Wizengamot, you are not such a great image for us anymore Dumbledore."

"Maybe, when everything calms down, we will have you back, but until such a time, we are afraid we cannot have you." Malania Macmillan told him softly, she had always been the kindest of them, always the most fair.

Dumbledore nodded his understanding, Harry would be in so much trouble. "And who, may I ask, is replacing me?" He tried to keep his dignity as best as he could, keep his head held high, shoulders back and the anger that was bubbling inside him in check.

"I don't think you'd believe us if we told you Dumbledore," Scrimgeour told him, also looking a tad baffled at whomever it was.

"Then I think we better show him," said a happy voice from the door. Dumbledore slowly turned around to see the form of his former student, Tom Marvolo Riddle stool at the door to the ministers office. All composure was lost as his jaw dropped southward. "Sorry I'm late Minister, I had something to clear up at the home, Bella was having another one of her turns." He shook his head sadly, "she seems to get better but then something makes her relapse. Lucius and Narcissa bought Draco to see her. She has always had a soft spot for her nephew, he clams her down straight away."

"Y-y-you. B-b-bell. N-n-nar-narciss-ssa. D-d-dr-drac-o? What?" Dumbledore had turned very pale. What kind of game was this?

The flames flashed green in the ministers fireplace, none other than Harry Potter stepping from the fireplace with a very pale Severus Snape trailing behind him. Both were hand in hand. "Ah headmaster, you made it, good." Harry looked delighted, he let go of Severus' hand as the older man went over to Tom to give him a hug, Harry gave the man a hug after. Strangely nobody else in the room seemed surprised at the exchange.

Dumbledore's eyes, narrowed, his hand hovering over his pocket in case he needed his wand. "What is going on here?" He asked in a dangerous tone, causing Severus to slip his hand into Harry's again, receiving a reassuring smile from the young man.

"Well, you see Dumbledore, it seems that over the last few years there has been quite a few misunderstandings in the workings of Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort." The Minister explained, it was not lost that Voldemort's name did not cause the usual flinch or tremor of fear.

"And what misunderstandings would those be minister?" Dumbledore asked cautiously, had they found everything out? Was it possible? There was no other reason for Harry or Severus to be hugging Tom Riddle.

Harry could see the thoughts swirling through Dumbledore's mind. He cast a quick spell, shutting and locking the door. Dumbledore threw his hand into his pocket as the minister threw a disarming spell at him. Tom slid a chair at the man, causing Dumbledore's knees to buckle, the man to landed in an undignified heap upon it. A permanent sticking charm from Amelia Bones and he was done.

"Not a very wise move Dumbledore," Harry told him.

"You said you killed Voldemort," Dumbledore was not amused, how was it that he had got found out?

Harry laughed, "I never said I killed him, I said I got rid of him. Did you know my dad put a spell on him at graduation? Well it was aimed at Severus, but Tom got in the way. Anyway, I fixed that, I do wonder where my father got any spells in Esperanto from though."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed in anger, this little boy thought he knew so much! He quickly turned the anger to indignation, "you think I taught your father that spell?"

"I do," the child was smiling at him, "unfortunately, I do not have proof for that. Between us though, we do have proof enough of your other misdeeds. Not to mention plenty of Veritaserum," he grinned.

Scrimgeour's gravely voice spoke before Harry could continue with his little tirade. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are being accused of the murder of all of the families which Tom was accused of, slander, knowingly putting a child in danger time and time again, assault of many, the condition you have put Frank and Alice Longbottom in and whatever else we come across when questioning you, do you understand?"

Dumbledore glared hatefully at Harry, it was all the little idiots fault. "I understand, but how did we come to this?" He asked, almost resigned, there might still be a way out of this.

"I had a dream, did you know I'm apparently good at divination when I'm relaxed enough. Anyway..." Harry retold how he had found everything out about Tom, explained his relationship with Severus, how they had 'got rid of' Voldemort, stayed away together for that month, made the house look as though Harry had been tortured in it and used 'Voldemort's' robes he used in the graveyard when he came back. He then went onto explain his plan for the newspapers and how Rita Skeeter had been looking out for the articles, putting all of the information together with a little of Harry's guidance.

Tom told about how he was working within the ministry, gaining help for the people he worked for. He had taken on Frank and Alice Longbottom's case, they were getting a little better now, Frank recognized his mother and both smiled a little when they saw a photograph of Neville. It was amazing to see Alice's eyes light up in recognition. Neville hadn't been to see them yet, but he would be soon, right after exams.

"Anyway, me and Sev saw you was getting a bit restless and would probably decide to do something rash soon, so we decided to get a roll on with things." Harry was holding Severus tightly to his side, the older man blushed when he saw Dumbledore staring at him disbelievingly and hid his face in Harry's neck. "We decided to collect as many memories as we could to prove Tom's innocence, that took only a few weeks surprisingly. It seems you have a few people that are against you." Harry was now stroking Severus' hair. "Myself, Severus, Tom, Lucius, Narcissa and a few others who gave us the memories allowed ourselves to be questioned under veritaserum, you have quite a few enemies, you know?"

Dumbledore gaped, OK, so he was royally screwed.

The veritaserum was soon pulled out and Dumbledore paled further. He was powerless to prevent the stunner and knew when he was enervated that he was under the influence.

"What is your full name?" Amelia asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Tell me about your influence on Tom Riddles life."

And so the questioning began, it turned out that all they had guessed was true. He had in fact been the one responsible for all of the deaths caused by the 'death eaters', whether he caused them personally, or cast the imperious curse on some unknowing person, making them do it as well. He had to kill James and Lily because he attempted to use the curse on them and they resisted. He knew Harry was going into an abusive family, he was going to kill the child but decided he would be used to better effects. He found an old ritual to kill Tom without being present, but unfortunately was disturbed through it, he assumed this is what caused his soul to be grounded. He had framed Sirius Black for the 'murder' of Peter Pettigrew, he was the one who had blew up the street, Wormtail had simply transformed into a rat and Dumbledore had managed to hit him with a curse to make him stay in that form. He was only bought back when Remus and Sirius cast a spell to change him back to his original form in Harry's third year. He tortured Frank and Alice for the same reason he framed Sirius, they were next in line to be Harry's guardians should anything happen to the Potters, he was therefore more than capable then to set Harry up. That was when he framed Barty Crouch Jr, Bellatrix and Rodolphus for the torture of the Longbottom's, it wasn't known that the Bella was receiving treatment from Tom at the time for nightmares of her childhood. Azkaban tipped her over the edge when she was put in there unfairly.

He called the basilisk to work in Harry's second year, the headmaster had the power to do that for some reason, and in fifth gave Harry the visions when he heard Tom was going to the ministry. In fact he had given made Harry ability too see what he wanted him to see when he gave him the scar as an infant. He knew about Severus' problems and preyed on him, casting a few binding spells to keep him on a leash. He didn't realize that the spells he had put on the man had crumbled with Voldemort's return. He had learned a while ago about the bracelets Tom used to keep in contact with his friends and patients, he found Severus' and put a curse on them to embed the embellishment on them into the skin of those wearing them. Hence the dark mark. A lot of things were explained, it was a very detailed and ingenious plan.

After they found everything out, Harry cast a "Finosorcxkanto" on Severus' arm where the tattoo was, it was soon replaced with the gold bracelet Dumbledore had described. He hoped everybody's had changed back. Dumbledore was soon arrested indefinitely for his crimes, there was also talk about giving him the kiss. After today, he would be a burden to nobody.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The news about Dumbledore's demise spread quickly. There where many people (mainly those who were in the order) that were extremely shocked. There we the others, like Muriel and the 'death eaters' that weren't surprised at all. And then the ones that weren't surprised that Dumbledore was bad, but were surprised at the extent he had gone to.

McGonagall was announced as Headmistress the very same day, she found herself under a lot of work and couldn't do both the head job and her transfiguration teaching. She had Narcissa Malfoy start as a transfiguration teacher. It was allowed purely because Draco was going to be leaving that year, the post was indefinite.

There was many interviews to be taken out, informing the world of the ordeal and clearing Toms name and the name of Voldemort. Everybody was shocked that James Potter was no where near as good as everybody thought, but found solace in the fact that he was influenced by Dumbledore, however small that comfort was.

Harry moved into Severus' quarters for the remaining of the term, much to the horror of Ron and Hermione, who couldn't quite believe Dumbledore's motives. They admitted openly to spying on him for Dumbledore, but they thought that Dumbledore's motives were pure. Harry hadn't spoken much to them since, preferring to not forgive them easily.

Severus decided to continue teaching potions the following year when Slughorn went back into retirement, Harry was given the opportunity to work alongside Lupin as the Defence teacher. Harry would be teaching the first to third years and covering Lupin's lessons on the full moon. He was more than capable to do the job having got an O in his Newts for the subject. He also covered Narcissa's transfiguration lessons if she was ever called out to care for Bella.

Tom became supreme mugwump of the Wizengamot and worked alongside the Ministry and St Mungo's to further help those who needed help with mental diseases. Bella had gotten much better than she was, no where near as violent and Alice and Frank had started to do things they actually needed, like eating and using the bathroom without prompting. They still didn't talk, but it was a brilliant step in the right direction, Neville was ecstatic about this, and was helping as much as he could with Bellatrix Lestrange's treatment as well as his parents. He could often be found looking after the gardens of the orphanages that Harry and Severus had set up with Tom's help and the home.

They soon set up their preschool for young witches and witches in preparation for when they came to Hogwarts, along side an orphanage or sorts that would house the children that seemed as though they were abused as Harry, Severus or Tom was. Harry and Severus found themselves in love with a little girl that became part of the orphanage. She was only an infant, one and a half years old and had done magic when hungry, summoning her bottle. Her parent's had left her in her cot for twenty four hours, not feeding or changing the poor girl. Tom had sent Harry to the rescue as he had more influence in the muggle world than the others and he was halfway through Alice's treatment. Harry decided he wanted to keep her and Severus agreed, not that he would refuse Harry anything.

They made a beautiful family, Harry, Severus and little Arianna and of course Grandad Tom. It was amazing that the little girl looked similar to Harry and Severus, she had very dark brown hair and green eyes, though not as green as Harry's, she was pale, but not overly so and very bright. She helped out at the orphanage when older, playing with the other children. She was made aware of her situation from the beginning. She knew about being adopted, and knew that it didn't mean Harry and Severus loved her any less than any normal parent. In fact, she was told they loved her more because of it, she was their little miracle after all.

Needless to say, the world was a peaceful place.

* * *

_I think I may actually be done now with all of the editing of this story. A big thank you to everyone who has left reviews, favourited and followed the story, it has meant a lot and kept me writing._


End file.
